A World For Us All
by Pikatwig
Summary: Re-imagining of "Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!". Kota and Mai are sent into Gaim no Sekai to help save it, and the main Rider World from destruction by the hands of an AR Version of an old friend, fortunately, they are not alone... One-shot. KotaXMai.


Pikatwig: Having done some research on Kamen Rider Gaim's summer movie, I have discovered… quite a bit about it, and boy is it pretty good.

KKD: What exactly did you discover about it?

Pikatwig: Some parts of the plot, like example, the Yuya in the movie isn't Yuya, but Kogane disguised as Yuya. And Kogane himself was created by the Overlords before the Overlords.

KKD: 0-o… what?

Pikatwig: Kogane was created by the last set of Overlords prior to Rosho, Redyue and Demmushu.

KKD: Uh… okay… man, I really am behind, aren't I?

Pikatwig: Don't worry about it. Anyway, this was going to originally be a solo, one-shot chapter with Mai and Kota being the only characters important, but I threw out that concept for a reimagining of the Golden Fruit Cup.

KKD: ...I'll take your word for it seeing as how behind I am.

Pikatwig: Anyway, just stating right now, there will be no Gaim-Yami or Kurokage-Shin. Gaim-Yami in comparison to the other movie modes is a disappointment. And as for Kurokage-Shin, they've reused the Kurokage suit… how many times now? Ugh...

KKD: Yea, I don't mind some of those things, but turning a hero Rider dark, even for a movie, is lame. And for Kurokage… I don't know if the crew stupidly splurged their money on making more of that suit, or if they couldn't afford to make newer suits beyond those important to the plot.

Pikatwig: Regardless… no Kurokage-Shin here. Period. Anyway, this story will, however, have a new Rider… who or what that new Rider is, you'll have to read and find out.

KKD: I'm a little curious as to who this Rider is myself, now.

Pikatwig: Do the disclaimers.

KKD: Roger.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Kamen Rider or anything else related. They belong to their respective owners, including Toei, Bandai, etc. KKD and Pika only own any original concepts within.

* * *

It had been some weeks since the Inves Invasion had begun, and Inves swarmed a city in Japan, Zawame City. The creatures had come from a mysterious forest called Helheim, being lead by beings that were the survivors of the last world Helheim had overtaken, known as the Overlords.

However, hope was not lost, as there was a force, albeit, a small force, but a force nonetheless who could stop the Inves, the Kamen Riders of Zawame City.

This day started slow for the one Rider who was the biggest force to be reckoned with, a male with fair skin, brown eyes, black hair, wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, light-green pants, with blue and white shoes, this person being Kazuraba Kota. He was walking around, keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

However, while Kota was looking around, he couldn't help but remember when there were people in the city, but now, Zawame City had become a No Man's Land, and was left to rot by the rest of the world. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw some creatures begin to crowd around a person, these creatures were about the same height as Kota, with gray bodies, dot eyes, stubby arms, and then different colored chests, being red, blue or green.

"Hang on," Kota shouted as he took out a buckle that was mostly navy blue, trimmed with silver,and had a silver and yellow knife on one side, and the other had the profile of a helmet like a shogun's and a rainbow visor.

He then took out a sort of lock that was mostly silver and black, with the image of an orange on the front with the code "LS-07" on it.

"Henshin!" Kota announced, as he put the buckle on, causing a yellow belt to appear around his waist, and he unlocked the lock.

**=ORANGE!=**

He quickly set the lock into place in a spot on the belt before locking it in.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Thus, a standby tone of a Japanese horagai began to play. This caught the attention of the Inves who all glared at him, and then Kota used the knife to slice the lock open.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

Thus the orange dropped down onto Kota forming a blue and gold bodysuit before unfolding, forming shoulderpads, and armor reminiscent of a samurai/shogun, even the helmet with the silver mouthplate, a visor with an orange slice look, and the golden horn that is asymmetrical to the suit.

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

He then took out a blade that looked like a slice of an orange and glared at the Inves. "Koke kara wa ore no stage da!"

And thus, he charged forward and slashed the Inves down, making the Inves fall to the ground a couple of times before he took the lock out of the buckle and took out his second blade which had the same color scheme as his buckle, but looked like a pistol with a sword coming out of it. He then put the hilts of the two blades together, combining them into a naginata weapon. He then loaded the lock into a port on the second blade and set it in.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JYU, HAKYU, SEN!=**

**=ORANGE CHARGE!=**

With that, he twilred the naginata weapon in his hands for a bit, and then tossed it forward, destroying all of the Inves with little to no effort. He then reloaded the lock into his buckle and closed it, reverting him back to normal, and he looked at where he was for a moment.

"Hey… I remember this field," Kota smiled, as he walked close by, and saw it was a soccer field.

He smiled as he recalled what times he had out on the field in question. There was a soccer team in Zawame City once, but it wasn't the most popular thing in the city, and it was eventually closed, but the field was never removed, mostly for kids who wanted to play soccer in their free time.

"Zawame Strikers…" Kota muttered, remembering the team that used to play. And then he remembered one thing this field held to him.

* * *

_About 13 or so years ago, a seven-year old Kota, along with his older sister had come to watch a game, both of them were enjoying it._

"_This is fun," Kota smiled when he saw a young girl looking for a seat. _

_This girl had black hair that was curly and by her shoulder, blue eyes, and was currently wearing a blue skirt, white shirt and blue jacket._

"_Ano…something up?" Kota asked going over to her._

"_I can't find my seat anywhere…" she sighed._

"_Oh… well, there's an empty seat by me and my older sister," Kota informed, "You can sit there if you want."_

"_Really? Thank you," she smiled, going over to sit by Kota and his older sister. "I'm Mai,"_

"_Kota,"_

* * *

Kota just smiled at the memory, seeing it was of a happy time. However, he sighed, seeing the field wasn't in use anymore.

"Hey… thanks," he heard someone tell him.

Kota turned to see a male in with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a white jacket, blue and orange tie-dye shirt and blue jeans with black and orange shoes.

"Uh… thanks for what?" Kota asked.

"Helping me," he responded, kicking up a soccer ball for a moment.

"...With what… exactly?"

"Protecting me from those monsters," he clarified.

"Oh… no problem. ...I… just didn't notice you there." Kota apologized. The boy then put the soccer ball down, and glanced at Kota.

"Would you like to get away from it all? All those monster attacks, needing to fight, and all that." the boy asked.

"...well… I… don't know how to respond to that… sometimes… I guess…" Kota sighed.

The boy simply backed up a little bit, and then saw a zipper of sorts appear in the sky behind Kota. "Close your eyes for a minute," the boy requested.

"...why?"

"Just do it!"

Kota just backed up a bit more before closing his eyes. The boy smiled, took a few steps back, rushed forward, and kicked the soccer ball, hitting it with enough force to send it flying right at Kota, and it hit him before sending him flying into the portal, and the boy soon jumped into it.

"Welcome…" the boy smirked.

* * *

The next thing Kota knew, he was waking up in his bedroom. "Eh…?"

"Kota-san… you okay?" he heard a voice ask, looking over to his left to see a girl older than him with brown hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt, pink pants, black socks, and a pair of white shoes.

"...Akira-nee-chan…" Kota gawked.

"I found you unconscious after the game, with a few injuries," Akira informed.

"You did amazing in the game Kota-nii!" a younger girl's voice announced.

"Game? What game?" Kota asked.

"Your big soccer game!" the young voice giggled, walking in.

"Eh?!" Kota gawked, seeing a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and currently wearing a pink top with a violet skirt, white shoes, and a blue jacket with a soccer ball design and on the back of it was "Gaim" written in upper-case letters that were colored orange.

"How could you forget such a big game, Onii-chan?!" the young girl asked. "Your team against the Charamart team, and you doing the whole 'Orange Unstoppable Soccer Kick' maneuver and scoring your team the winning goal before the other team knocked you out."

"...Orange Unstoppable Soccer Kick?" Kota asked.

"Silly. It's your winning soccer game kick," the girl giggled.

However, Kota still looked confused by all this. But at the moment, the most confusing thing was who was this young girl by him and Akira.

"What's wrong, Onii-chan?" the young girl asked.

'_How should I ask who this girl is… but she claims to be my sister… but I only have one sister… and yet… oh… my head hurts…'_ Kota sighed.

"Hikari-chan, Kota needs some rest after the way he was knocked out during the game, so…. try not to pester him," Akira requested.

"Oh… gomen, Onee-chan… Onii-chan…" the young girl, Hikari, apologized.

Not long after Kota saw his sisters walk out, he began to try and think about what's been going on, but really couldn't come up with any sort of explanation for what's going on. He sighed and walked out of the door, only to see he wasn't in the apartment that he and Akira lived in, but somewhere else entirely, which looked like a suburban area, and it looked like he was only on the second floor of the place.

"Ano… Akira-chan… when did we move to this place?" Kota asked, walking down.

"Oh, it was after soccer blew up big time, you and your Beat Rider friends all became soccer players, and you practically excelled at it," Akira answered.

"Okay," Kota nodded, trying to pretend like he understood what was going on, when he saw Hikari drawing a picture of him in Rider form, along with two other Riders, and all three were playing soccer.

"I'm drawing this for you," Hikari informed, showing him the picture. "That's you, Micchy and that's Team Baron's leader,"

'_Micchy? ...Wasn't he hired by his brother's company?'_ Kota thought, but he shrugged it off for the time being to try and keep a conversation going with his new younger sister. "...nice drawing, it's really cute."

"Arigatou, Onii-chan," Hikari smiled. "So, you wanna watch a clip from the last game?"

"Sure… I guess,"

Hikari giggled, walked off for a moment, and came back with an iTab, and fiddled with it for a moment, and pulled up what look almost just like Beat Rider Hotlines, but it was different with there being some bullhorns with some different symbols on them on the table by the host, and the title was "All Rider Cup Hotlines".

* * *

-HELLO~! Zawame City! DJ Sagara coming to you live!- the man on the tablet called out, who looked pretty casual, his hair being a black-ish shade, and currently wearing a blue and orange soccer jersey, and a red bandana on his head, and he had a wide smile. -Today, we're recounting the match between Team Gaim and Team Charamart that was a very close match! Both teams having the same number of points, a kick from Team Gaim's best non Kamen Rider player, Takatsukasa Mai, flew right over to Gaim, who then did his signature Orange Unstoppable Soccer Kick!-

The show then showed a clip of Mai kicked the soccerball over to Gaim, who knocked it into the air, and sliced the lock once.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

-No, Hase! Stop him!- a voice from the other team shouted, as a Rider rushed up to try and stop Gaim, this Rider having a black bodysuit, the same yellow belt and a similar buckle to Gaim, but the buckle and armor were different as the armor had the motif of a pine cone and an ashigaru, the visor being yellow, and his armor and suit having dark brown and silver in its design.

Gaim then had his right leg charge with energy, and he kicked the soccer ball forward, when the black Rider charged in with his weapon, and smacked Gaim back down to the ground, knocking him out cold, but luckily for Team Gaim, the soccer ball went right into the goal, giving them the win.

* * *

"I thought that was cheap… them trying to stop you Onii-chan," Hikari informed.

"...Well… that's… kinda how the game goes sometimes," Kota replied.

"I know… but still…" she shrugged. "So anyway, I really thought Yuya did a great job in the game, having been the one to score the first goal and all,"

"Yea I supp- wait… did you say Yuya? As in Sumi Yuya?"

"Yea."

This took Kota by surprise, big time. A memory then played in his mind, the day that he unknowingly killed his best friend, and as this memory played in his head, he simply didn't know what to think now. But he sighed and began to ruffle his hair a bit in thought.

"Anyway… let's get to the field, you promised you'd show me how to play soccer," Hikari smiled, taking out a bag, and she was happily ready to head for the door.

"Uh… right," he nodded, _'Maybe this will help me clear my head of what's happening.'_

* * *

"Okay, ready Hikari-chan?" Kota asked, as the two were at a practice field, and the young girl smiled.

"Hai, Onii-chan," Hikari nodded, as Kota rushed up, but missed kicking the ball by a few inches. "Uh… Onii-chan… no need to take it easy, I know you said you'd try and make sure I wouldn't be hurt and all, but that was kinda silly."

"You sure about that? I mean… I don't want to hurt you…"

"Just… kick the ball for real, I want to learn how to play,"

"Well, if you say so… but don't say I didn't warn you," Kota sighed, as he backed up and kicked the ball, and his sister watched it closely, and then kicked it away, sending it right into the other goal with ease, "WHOA! You sure you never played before?"

"Not once… I just impressed myself with that kick," Hikari admitted.

"Amazing… you're pretty good at kicking," Kota added.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you, Onii-chan," Hikari blushed.

"Well, let's keep going with practice. Soccer's more than just simply kicking, you know," Kota replied, running to get the ball.

(Insert Theme: Just Live More, Gaim no Kaze)

Thus Kota began to teach his younger sister how to play the game with ease, showing her how to defend the goal from powerful kicks. It took her a bit to get a grip on defense, but before long, she could defend some powerful kicks from her older brother.

Next they worked on passing, with Kota kicking the ball towards his sister, and she was able to pass it back over to him and they managed to do send some decent kicks to the goal.

With some time, Hikari was easily able to beat her brother in a game of one-on-one, much to both his and Akira's surprise.

"You learn very quickly there, Hikari-chan," Akira noted.

"She even managed to beat me while I was in Rider form," he chuckled, dropping his henshin.

"Hey Onee-chan, just a silly question… if you could be a Rider, what would you call yourself?" Hikari inquired.

Akira took a moment to think about this, and came up with a response. "I think I'd call myself… Kamen Rider Mercury."

"Sounds nice," Kota smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over where Kota had met the mysterious boy, someone had walked by the field and was playing around with a soccer ball. It was a girl close to his age if not a bit younger, her dark brown hair currently curled and in a ponytail, showing off her brown eyes, and she was currently wearing a white t-shirt with the word "Gaim" in cyan, a blue, white, black, and gray hoodie tied around her waist, and also wearing a pair of white shorts with black stockings, and white sneakers.

"Kota-san… I hope that you remember what this field holds to us," she sighed, recalling the fonder memories at this location, the soccer field. She simply giggled a bit, before sighing.

"Would you like to get away from this all?" a voice asked, and Mai turned to see the boy that Kota had saved from some Inves earlier.

"Eh?! ...Who are you?"

"...Lapis," he responded.

"...Lapis? …nice name," Mai admitted.

"Wouldn't you like to get away from all the monsters? All the pain and the suffering? Go somewhere where it's just endless fun?" Lapis asked.

"Uh… there are times where… I think about it. But I'd never turn my back on my friends," Mai informed. Then, unknown to her, a zipper opened up, and Lapis just chuckled.

"Close your eyes for a minute," Lapis told her.

"Uh… Okay…" she replied, confused, before doing so. Lapis smiled, and then kicked a soccer ball forward, and it knocked her into the portal.

"Welcome… to a new sekai," he smiled.

(End Insert theme)

* * *

**Pikatwig Entertainment Presents**

**In association with KKD Studios**

**Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: A World For Us All**

* * *

Kota then kicked a soccer ball about a day later, now playing a game with the alternate versions of his team, having the time of his life. He was having a lot of fun, and he saw from the crowd that Akira and Hikari were cheering for him.

"Kota-san, over here!" a voice shouted, as he saw one of his teammates, a boy with black hair, green eyes, and, like the others, was currently wearing the Team Gaim Orange and Blue jersey, blue shorts, and purple and green soccer shoes. Kota gave a nod, and kicked the ball over to him, and he jumped up, and sent it flying, but the goalie blocked it.

The goalie on the other team, a Rider in a suit similar to Kurokage, but had a helmet with two eyepieces instead of one visor, an armor designed after a walnut, and had large yellow-orange boxing-glove items over his hands, and using these, he managed to block the ball, much to Team Gaim's annoyance. Then he sliced his Lockseed twice.

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=KURUMI AU LAIT!=**

He charged up his fist, and then knocked the ball back into play, but it flew by Kota and Micchy, and hit Mai, knocking her down to the ground.

"MAI!" Kota gasped, rushing over to her, seeing she had some minor bruises, and would be fine. The referee then raised a yellow card, signifying a player injury. Kota then walked over to the Team Gaim sidelines to make sure Mai would be okay.

"You alright?"

"Ugh…" Mai groaned, getting up, "Kota… what's up with the soccer get-up?"

"Man, Knuckle must've hit you in the head pretty hard. We're in the middle of a soccer game, Mai," Kota pointed out.

"Since when did you play soccer?" Mai asked.

"Kota-san, we need to get back into the game," Micchy shouted

"Hang on, Micchy!" Kota responded, as he made sure Mai would be okay.

Then the leader of the other team walked over to the goalie, glaring. This guy had black hair, brown eyes, currently wore a red and black jersey with white shorts and red and yellow shoes.

"What's the big idea, Knuckle. You were just supposed to defend the goal, not knock the other players out!" the captain snapped.

"Gomen nassai Kaito-san!" the Rider, Knuckle, apologized.

"You better be sorry, you got a yellow," Kaito informed, and Knuckle sighed.

"I'll be more careful," Knuckle promised.

"You'd better. Or you'll get it from me."

Thus, the game got back underway, with Team Baron easily managing to win the game so far, with a three-one lead over Team Gaim.

"Come on, team! We can pull this off, for Mai-chan!" Micchy shouted, as he then kicked the ball at a high speed, and then take out his own buckle and a Lockseed that looked like a bunch of grapes with the code "LS-09" on it.

"Henshin!"

**=BUDOU!=**

Micchy set the Lockseed into place as Kota pulled out his buckle and his Orange Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**=ORANGE!=**

Thus, Kota set his Lockseed into place, too.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=HAI~!/SEIYA!=**

**=BUDOU/ORANGE ARMS!=**

Then, the metallic orange, alongside a bunch of metal grapes, dropped from the sky onto Kota and Micchy, forming bodysuits, Micchy's being green and gold, themed after a Chinese Warrior, and thus both turned into their Kamen Rider forms.

"Go Onii-chan go!" Hikari shouted.

"IKUZE!" Kota, now Gaim, shouted as the teams charged, and Ryugen rushed up and kicked the ball, OOO Burakawani style.

This knocked the ball up into the air, forcing Gaim to rush after it before jumping, twirling midair, and kicking the ball, while upside down. And this managed to score Team Gaim a point as Knuckle somehow missed the catch.

"Go Onii-chan go! Go Onii-chan go!" Hikari shouted, and somehow, Gaim could hear here amidst the roar of the crowd.

"Nice recovery, Kota-san," Ryugen smiled under his helmet.

"Thanks Micchy," Gaim smiled. "Didn't think I'd be saying that as of late," he added under his breath.

Regardless, the Riders rushed back into the game, trying to score another point.

"Unstoppable Soccer Kick Onii-chan! Do the Unstoppable Soccer Kick!" Hikari shouted, as Gaim saw there was less than thirty seconds left on the clock. He knew what he had to do, and the ball was over by Ryugen, who nodded and knew just what he had to do to help.

"Kota-san, heads up!" Ryugen shouted, kicking the ball at just the right angle.

"I got it!" Gaim shouted, getting the ball before kicking it towards the sky. He jumped up and sliced his Lockseed once.

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

Thus, using his left leg, he kicked the ball so that it curved around, and then using his right leg, he charged up a bit of energy and sent it forward, and it hit the goal just in time, and gave them a bonus point due to being scored by a Rider Kick maneuver.

"Orange Unstoppable Soccer Kick! Orange Unstoppable Soccer Kick!" Hikari shouted in joy and amazement.

"TEAM GAIM WINS!" the announcer announced loudly, and Gaim cheered in joy.

"YATTA!"

* * *

"Hey Mai, we won!" Kota smiled.

"Uh… won what?" Mai asked.

"Wait… you seriously don't know?" Kota gawked.

"Kota… where are we?"

"We're in Zawame City," he answered.

"How can that be… it's been declared a No Man's Land," she answered, making Kota's eyes widen.

"What's going on now?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea what's going on… but Zawame City's full again," Kota told her.

"How can that be?"

"Onii-chan wait up!" Hikari shouted out rushing over to her brother.

"Oh, gomen, Hikari," Kota apologized, stopping to she could catch up.

"Who's this?" Mai asked Kota.

"I'm Kazuraba Hikari, Kota's younger sister and your biggest fan!" Hikari smiled, jumping up and down happily.

Mai's eyes just widened at that before, Hikari took out a soccer ball. "You're my favorite member of Team Gaim, aside from Onii-chan of course,"

"Oh, well, glad you're a fan," Mai smiled. "Mind if I speak with your brother… in private?"

"I'll wait," Hikari responded, sitting down in a bench.

"Kota… where are we? Cause I know for a fact this isn't our Zawame City!"

"Gaim no Sekai," a new voice informed.

"Huh?" Kota gawked before turning to his right to see a brown haired male. "Tsukasa? What are you doing here?"

"Remember who I am Kota," he smirked, holding a soccer ball.

"What're you doing here?"

"Just looking into Gaim no Sekai," Tsukasa explained, as he then simply put the ball down and walking off.

"Uh… Onii-chan, who's he?" Hikari inquired.

"Just… a passing through Kamen Rider," Kota shrugged.

"Uh… okay… anyway Mai-chan, can you sign my ball?" Hikari asked, taking out the soccer ball.

"...Sure," Mai nodded with a shrug before being handed a ball and a sharpie before signing the ball with the sharpie.

* * *

"Ryoma… you said there's an anomaly going on?" a voice asked, walking into a research lab, revealing him to be a man with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and a green tie and handkerchief from his pocket.

"Something of the sort," a professor responded.

"Care to explain what it is?"

"I can't tell… but I have managed to find some traces of golden energy," the professor informed, being a man with brown hair, a blonde streak in it, and currently wearing a white lab coat over a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"Golden… energy?" the other person responded confused.

"That's what it says here."

They looked and saw a golden energy signal somewhere around the tower's basement.

"That's weird."

"Takatora, don't worry about it. You just go and enjoy playing soccer with Team Genesis," the professor responded. "By the by… did you see we're missing a few Sengoku Drivers and Genesis Drivers?"

"We are?"

* * *

"Why'd Kota have to leave at time like this?" Mai sighed, currently watching Hikari.

"It was your idea for Onii-chan to find that guy we met earlier," Hikari responded.

"...Maybe, but… I worry about him…"

"Onii-chan… why do you worry about him?"

"Because… because… because…" Mai responded, not sure how to explain it to Hikari.

"You like my brother… I'd love to have you as a sister…" Hikari responded.

"Uh… well…"

"I was kinda joking," she giggled.

"Oh… phew."

* * *

Later that day, Mai had met up with Kota, who had no luck in finding Tsukasa, and thus they tried to keep themselves occupied.

"Deal Juicers… it even exists in this world," Mai giggled, smiling at the sight of the place.

"Yea… but it makes me wonder… if Hase's alive, and if Yuya's alive… does that mean that…" Kota commented, opening the door and seeing a certain someone was indeed alive, a familiar face Kota didn't want to see who what brown hair under a black fedora, wearing nothing but black, and he had a case in his hands. "Yep… he's alive."

"Good to see you, Kazuraba," Sid nodded.

"Hikari, don't look or talk to him," Kota said, moving his sister over to get something to eat.

"Why?"

"He's dangerous, and I'll leave it at that," Kota explained.

"Uh… okay…"

Mai shrugged at this, but noticed that Sid was motioning for her to take a seat by him, and Mai, simply out of curiosity did so. "What?"

"A little birdy told me you tend to worry about your little boyfriend over there," Sid informed.

"Yea… but he's not my boyfriend," Mai responded, as she moved her hands by her waist, a sort of sign that she was worried.

"So you'd like to be by his side no matter what," Sid chuckled, moving something in a black case over to her.

"Uh… why bring that up?"

"Cause what's in here will let you do that," he informed, and Mai simply gave a worried look at the case before she opened it up to show two different buckles and two different Lockseeds.

She gasped in surprise, seeing a buckle like the one Kota and Micchy used, a red, black, and silver buckle with a juicer motif (cup included), along with a strawberry-themed Lockseed that looked like a heart with the code "LS-14", and a transparent cyan Lockseed with the image of a blue) raspberry along with the code "ELS-08" on the front.

"A Sengoku Driver… and a Genesis Driver…" Mai gawked.

"So you know what these are… take em, little gift from me to you," Sid chuckled.

"Wait… if I put this on, this won't turn me evil or anything?"

"Don't be silly. Go on, take em," he responded, and Mai took the case and walked over to Kota, while keeping it hidden.

"What were you up to, Mai?" Kota asked.

"Oh… nothing," she responded, as Sid walked out of Deal Juicer's, and Kota simply smiled as this happened.

"Okay then…" Kota shrugged as he, Hikari and Mai were all served some shakes by the owner of Deal Juicers, an older guy wearing a yellow aloha shirt, jean shorts, had black hair, and orange shoes. "Arigato, Bando-san,"

"No problem," he smiled, walking off to help with other customers.

"Is he a Rider? Cause… I can picture him being one… maybe a bull themed Rider… or a bee themed Rider," Hikari commented.

"...Nah. He's no Rider. But now that you mentioned it… I can kinda see it…" Kota shrugged.

* * *

With Ryoma, he was working as fast as he could, but each research attempt brought him no results.

"What is this golden energy all about…" he groaned annoyed, trying to get a solid reading.

Each time he thought he had a solid reading, though, it turned into a false alarm. He growled angrily and smacked his monitor, and then a final result came.

"Eh? What's this?" he pondered, as the results came, and it was an energy that seemed to be seeping in from another world. He then took out the same red buckle that Sid gave Mai and proceeded to head into the basement, "Nani?"

He then saw what would've been a practice area was now totaled, and it appeared as though there was some sort of a meteor in the center, which had a golden glow.

"What… is this thing?" he wondered, as he saw someone approach the meteor of sorts, and take out a blank Sengoku Driver. "Sumi Yuya of Team Gaim? How'd he get in here?"

There came no response as he put on the Sengoku Driver, and it activated, causing a yellow belt to wrap around him, and the blank indicator gained an image of a golden knight with a crown. Ryoma gasped at this as he saw Yuya pick up some of the golden energy, and then it became a Lockseed. He then glared at Ryoma, who took out a Lockseed himself, which was like the Raspberry Lockseed Mai got, except it had the image of a lemon on it and the code "ELS-01".

"Henshin!"

**=LEMON ENERGY!=**

Ryoma set the Lockseed into a Genesis Driver like the one Mai got, and locked it in.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Thus, he pushed the lever, and it caused a yellow "juice" of sorts to flow into the glass on the Driver.

**=SODA!=**

**=LEMON ENERGY ARMS!=**

**=FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FIGHT!=**

Thus a lemon dropped down onto Ryoma, forming a cyan bodysuit, similar to a knight, and it unfolded to have one shoulderpad, lemon headphones, and his symbol on the chest and shoulderpad.

"Here we go," the Rider, Duke, announced as he rushed forward, pulling out a red and silver bow, he then fired several shots at Yuya, but suddenly, a golden flash occurred, and a new Kamen Rider stood forth.

The Rider, clearly male, wore a black bodysuit with gold and silver parts, the armor on top resembling sliced apples, and he even had the knight motif with the sword, shield, and crown.

"Heh… so what should we call you?" Duke jokingly inquired.

"...Mars… ore wa, Kamen Rider Mars," the Rider answered.

Duke then charged forward to attack the newly declared Mars, who simply slashed at Duke with his blade. Any attacks Duke tried to make were all blocked by Mars' shield before being harmed by the apple-Rider's sword.

"Here goes nothing…" Duke growled, getting fairly angry about not being able to hit this new Rider who broke into Yggdrasil Tower and stole from him..

**=LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

The Lemon Rider then let energy glow on the edges of his arrow and then he rushed forward, but Mars simply scoffed and used his shield to block the attack and then use his sword to slash at Duke.

"This is, the end," Mars announced slicing his Lockseed once.

**=COME ON!=**

**=GOLDEN SQUASH!=**

Just when Duke fired his energy arrow, Mars deflected the shot, to Duke's shock. Then, Mars charged at the Lemon Rider before striking Duke's chest, and then he moved his blade and slashed at the Driver, damaging it. Duke's suit then sparked with energy before the belt flew off, the Lockseed shattering, before the Rider reverted back to Ryoma, and he had a lot of bruises and injuries, with blood oozing out of him, he toppled over, and thus, Mars left, though where Ryoma had landed, ended up tripping a silent alarm.

* * *

"So… Yuya's still alive in this world?" Mai gawked, as Kota was explaining to her about some facts he found out about this world.

"Yea… I found it hard to believe myself. This world sure is different from back home, isn't it?" Kota replied.

"...It's that obvious, huh?"

Kota just gave a small nod, and then he felt Mai take his hand in her own.

"But… as long as I'm with you… I'll be fine," Mai assured.

Kota smiled at her, both of them very happy, and from a short distance behind them, Hikari was watching them. The young girl had a smile on her face, just because of the fact her brother was happy.

* * *

"A silent alarm was tripped about twenty minutes ago," Takatora was informed, as he made a hurry for the basement level, wearing his own Genesis Driver, and ready for anything.

"Gotta be careful. How dangerous is this guy?" Takatora asked.

_-We don't know, the security cameras in the basement have been knocked out for a week now,-_ he was told by a female voice.

"Get those cameras back online, STAT! I'm going to check it out," Takatora ordered.

_-Hai Overseer Kureshima.-_

Takatora arrived at the bottom floor, and opened the door up, to see that the room looked totaled by battle damage. He gasped at the sight, seeing so much was destroyed, and then he looked to one corner of the room to see the injured Ryoma.

"Ryoma!" he gasped, rushing over to his friend, seeing that he looked like he was in critical condition.

"...Takatora… listen to me… one of the stolen… Sengoku Drivers… was used… and that person… did this… a golden… Rider… known as... Kamen… Ri… der… Mars… AKA…" Ryoma tried to speak, but before he could tell him the identity of the golden Rider, but this was his final breath, as his heart stopped and his pulse faded.

"Ryoma! Ryoma, don't you die on me!" Takatora shouted, trying to shake his friend awake.

After multiple attempts, Takatora confirmed to himself that Ryoma was murdered, even if the death was slow, by this Kamen Rider Mars. All Takatora could even say, or rather, shout, was the name of his fallen friend.

"RYOMA~!" he cried out before he actually started to tear up, seeing his best friend was now dead.

* * *

"Nii-san… uh… Nii-san?" Micchy asked his brother as he returned home later that night. "Nii-san… are you okay?"

"...I don't want to talk about it," Takatora sighed.

"Uh… I was going to tell you that you and Team Genesis did a great job today," Micchy responded.

"...Thanks… I guess…" he shrugged. "Mitsuzane… is there any Kamen Rider in Zawame City that goes by the name of Mars?"

"Mars? ...No. Never heard of a Rider by that name." Micchy responded.

"Alright. Good night, Mitsuzane," Takatora informed, walking off to his room.

* * *

At that same time, Mars was overlooking Zawame City, simply waiting and biding him time for a little bit. He then dropped his henshin and turned back into Yuya, and he held his Lockseed, which was mainly black, with a red arm, and had the image of a golden apple with red decorations, and the code read "LS-GOLD".

"Kota-san… Micchy-san… Mai-san… don't worry about a thing, this world, will be a much better place," Yuya chuckled, as he simply held onto the Lockseed. "Thanks to my marvelous, marvelous new Lockseed."

* * *

The next morning soon came, with Mai and Kota meeting up to try and discuss how they were going to get back to their own world.

"So… do you think that we'll even ever get home?" Mai asked. "Because… I'm worried about all of our friends back there… Micchy… Takatora… Kaito."

"Not to mention we still need to protect our world from the Inves and Overlords… and get my sister back…" Kota sighed.

"Yea… good point… so… are you sure you only have one sister?"

"Positive. But I should check with Akira when we save her," Kota admitted.

Things then became silent as the two had no idea what to talk about anymore. All they did with that time left was look around them before they saw the sun high in the sky. "Do you think all worlds share one sky?"

"Maybe," Mai shrugged.

* * *

Back at Yggdrasil Tower, Takatora arrived outside, soon seeing Sid leaning by the door.

"Sid? What are you doing here this early?" Takatora asked.

"...You've got it, don't you? About time you hand it over," Sid demanded, and Takatora gave him a confused look.

"Hand… what over?"

"Ōgon no Kajitsu," Sid informed.

"The Golden Fruit?" Takatora repeated, confused.

"Don't force me to do this, Takatora," Sid sighed, slapping on a Genesis Driver. "I know you were the one who hid the source of it in the basement, and then killed Ryoma to keep it hidden, and only acted like you didn't know who killed Ryoma."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about! He was close to death when I got down there!" Takatora insisted.

"Just hand it over, so you… and your little brother, won't have to lose your lives," Sid demanded.

"I swear, I don't have it! And you leave Mitsuzane out of whatever crazy scheme you have cooking up in your head!" Takatora shouted angrily.

Sid sighed before pulling out one of the Energy Lockseeds, this one having a pair of cherries on it with the code "ELS-02".

"Henshin," he announced, pulling his hat over his eyes.

**=CHERRY ENERGY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SODA!=**

**=CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!=**

Thus, a cherry dropped down onto Sid, forming a gray suit that was like that of a viking, before the cherry unfolded into new armor, and he gained a bow like the one used by Duke. His armor unfolded slightly differently than Duke's did, going over his left arm as opposed to his right.

"Sid… I don't want to fight you… but I will if I have to!" Takatora shouted out, putting on his Genesis Driver, and pulling out a melon-themed Energy Lockseed with the code "ELS-04" on it, "Henshin!"

**=MELON ENERGY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SODA!=**

**=MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**

Thus a muskmelon themed armor dropped down and onto Takatora, forming a white, black, and gold bodysuit, themed after a samurai, and it unfolded with his right shoulder covered in bright orange armor, most of his body (minus the other shoulder) covered in green armor, and he readied the same arrow Sigurd and Duke had.

"I'm giving you one final chance to hand over the Ōgon no Kajitsu, Kureshima! Otherwise… you'll be down one family member," Sigurd threatened.

The two Riders just stared at each other in silence for a minute until Sigurd started to run, with Zangetsu-Shin rushing after him, the latter firing from the same red bow, the Sonic Arrow, in a rapid fire fashion to stop Sigurd.

"You leave Mitsuzane out of this Sid!" Zangetsu-Shin roared, continuing to fire at him.

"You should've handed over the Golden Fruit when you had the chance!" Sigurd shouted, as he blasted Zangetsu-Shin near where the shoulderpad was.

Just when Sigurd fired the blast, though, Zangetsu-Shin managed to dodge it before getting in close and slashing at Sigurd, however, whenever he missed Sigurd took the chance and slashed at the shoulderpaded arm, causing Zangetsu-Shin a lot of pain whenever the Cherry Rider did it hard enough.

"Where is it?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

Sigurd just continued to attack Zangetsu-Shin at that rate. However, when it seemed like Sigurd had Zangetsu-Shin pinned a blast came from nowhere, and they both turned to see Ryugen was there.

"Mitsuzane?!" Zangetsu-Shin gawked.

"Nani?!" Sigurd gawked as well, but Ryugen ignored it, firing at Sigurd. But he chuckled, and then pushed the lever on his Driver.

**=CHERRY ENERGY SQUASH!=**

With that, Sigurd jumped into the air before entering a drop-kick pose, flying right at Micchy, causing him to de-henshin. Sigurd chuckled, grabbed him, and put the Sonic Arrow up at Micchy's neck.

"Mitsuzane!" Zangetsu-Shin gasped in worry.

Micchy growled at this before a golden energy glowed from nearby, and Sigurd looked over to see it was indeed the Golden Lockseed used by Kamen Rider Mars, but the person holding it was in a black cloak. "Is this… what you seek?"

"The Ōgon no Kajitsu!" Sigurd gasped, dropping Micchy before he walked towards it, but then a golden energy surrounded Sigurd. "No… I won't die here! I won't bow to anyone! Momo-sempai taught me that!"

"Well your sempai was a foolish person! Sid… for threatening my friend… and as the kami-sama of the new sekai… you have the death sentence!"

"Eh?" Sigurd gawked before he got stabbed by Mars' sword, and then his Driver was slashed to pieces by the sword, and then Sid dehenshined and fell over, with blood dripping down from his mouth.

"That person… knows you?" Zangetsu-Shin asked, dropping his henshin and showing his scarred shoulder was bleeding.

"I… don't know… Nii-san," Micchy responded, helping his brother stand.

"Micchy-san… are you okay?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Who… are you?" Micchy asked, but the cloaked figure walked over, and saw Takatora's injury. The figure walked over and put his hand on the injury, which glowed golden, and was perfectly healed.

"Nani?!"

The cloaked figure then left by jumping away from them, parkour style, and thus the Kureshima brothers took their leave as well, both shaky about what just happened and who that person was.

"...Who was that?" Micchy wondered.

"I don't know…" Takatora admitted.

* * *

At that time, in another arena, Team Charamart was playing against Team Baron, however, Team Charamart was only ahead by a few points. Thus, they were trying to get more points, but Knuckle blocked all the attacks, not to mention, Baron's leader was about to get serious.

"The winner of this game will be, Team Baron!" Kaito shouted, as he took out his own Sengoku Driver, and pulling out a Lockseed with a Banana on it along with the code "LS-08", "Henshin!"

**=BANANA!=**

He was charged at by an acorn themed Rider from the other team, which had a brown and silver suit similar to a viking, with darker brown acorn armor, and yellow eyes. He threw his weapon at Kaito, who used the soccer ball to block it, and send it flying back at the Rider who threw it at him. This gave Kaito the chance to put his Lockseed into his Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=COME ON!=**

**=BANANA ARMS!=**

Then, making the crowd cheer, a banana fell on top of Kaito, forming a red and silver bodysuit with the banana unfolding to reveal the knight motif. He then kicked the ball forward, and thus made the score tied up.

"Oren just HAD to get a red card, didn't he?!" the acorn Rider groaned.

"It was his fault for using his weapons when he clearly isn't the goalie," Kaito, now Baron, replied.

"Shut up! Gridon, get up, we need to win this thing!" Kurokage shouted.

"I'm trying!" the acorn Rider, Gridon, responded.

"Guess I gotta turn this around like this!" Kurokage shouted, readying his lance, and he smacked Baron out of his way, and attacked a few of his team members, before stealing the ball and sending it into the goal. Knuckle grabbed the ball, and was about to send it back into play, when suddenly…

**=MATTSUBOKURI SQUASH!=**

With that, Kurokage jumped into the air before he kicked the soccer ball with enough force to knock Knuckle out of his henshin, showing what he looked like a black haired male with black eyes, and wearing the Team Baron uniform.

"Zack!" Baron shouted, before he was smacked in the back with a soccer ball.

However, he wasn't knocked down as hard, as Baron recovered pretty quickly, and turned to stare at Kurokage and Gridon.

"I have no idea what he's doing," Gridon cowered.

"Coward," Baron growled, kicking the ball right towards Kurokage, who used his lance to knock it at one of Baron's teammates, this kid having brown hair and black eyes. Just when he thought he'd get hit, Baron bonked the ball away with his head, the ref blowing the whistle, and showing the red card to Kurokage.

"What?!" Kurokage responded.

"You used your weapon and deliberately attempted to knock out another player with the ball!" the ref scolded, and Kurokage was dragged away from the playing field, and this did away the last bit of time. And the winner, was Team Baron by a single point.

"Victory is ours," Baron smirked.

"Why… why did that dumb banana jerk win?!" Hase growled angrily, punching something.

"You did violate the no-weapon rule like Bravo," a ref informed him, before walking away.

"I'll break all the rules I have to if it means I'll win!" Hase shouted to, nobody in particular. "Team Gaim… Team Baron… they'll both pay for messing with me."

* * *

_Some time ago, during a game between Team Charamart and Team Gaim, it was near the last round, and the game was tied._

"_Kota, pass me the ball!" Mai shouted to Gaim, who was attempting to get past the other players when… Kurokage rushed up, and smacked Mai with the Kagematsu, his spear, to try and steal the ball to kick the winning goal. Mai was knocked down to the ground, and her right sleeve was ripped open by the blow, and blood started to drip down from a cut._

_This caused the referee to blow his whistle, stopping the game, before he rushed over to Kurokage._

"_Red card!" he shouted, holding said card up to Kurokage._

"_Uh… what's that mean?" the Pinecone Rider asked._

"_It means you did something to get yourself booted from the game," Gridon answered._

"_In this case, using your weapon when you aren't the goalie, and you injured a player from the opposing team that is not a Rider!" the referee explained. "And in doing the latter act, you cost your team a point, meaning Team Gaim wins the game."_

"_NANI?!" Kurokage gasped as Team Gaim cheered._

* * *

"Why do such dumb rules like that exist?!" he growled angrily.

"For the safety of others, you know that," a new voice spoke, as the cloaked figure approached, Hase backed away for a moment, when he could've sworn he heard a Driver announce...

**=COME ON!=**

He turned back to see Kamen Rider Mars approach him.

"Who're you?!" Hase shouted, prepping his own Driver, and taking out a Lockseed that had a pinecone motif and the code "LS-01". "Henshin!"

**=MATTSUBOKURI!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=MATTSUBOKURI ARMS! ISHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!=**

He turned back into Kurokage and charged forward at Mars, who simply blocked his attacks with the Kagematsu with his shield.

"Get rid of the shield, will ya?!" Kurokage roared.

"Ryoji Hase… for attacking one of my friends, as the kami-sama of the new sekai… you face the death sentence!" Mars shouted, knocking the Kagematsu out of Kuorkage's hand.

"What're you talking about?!" Kurokage demanded, as he was struck by the sword, causing him to fall over.

Around an hour later, Gridon and his team's head, a rider with a lime green and lavender suit, wearing dark green durian armor with a red mohawk making him look like a Roman gladiator, and he patted his shoulder as if wiping dust off of it, and both closed their Lockseeds, revealing Gridon to be a kid with glasses over his brown eyes and brown hair, wearing a green jersey and black pants with white shoes while Bravo was revealed to be an older man with a red bandana over his head, black vest, green jersey, black shorts, and lavender shoes.

"Oren-san… have you seen how brutal Hase's been?" the boy asked.

"Indeed. He's been such a rebel," the older man sighed.

"O-...Oren…" they heard someone say weakly, making them look quickly to see Hase struggling to stand.

"Hase-chan? What happened to you?" Oren asked.

"I was attacked by… one of… Team Gaim…" Hase grunted.

"Gaim?!"

However, Hase breathed his last breath before he could say another word.

"No… Hase!"

"Jonouochi, he's gone… we must go and make them pay!"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Hey Yuya… do you remember how I got my Sengoku Driver?" Kota asked Yuya.

"Oh, we got it when Sid offered some of them to the teams, and we gave it to you since you're our leader."

"Oh, really? Well… thanks, I guess," he shrugged.

"OI! Gaim!" they heard as they turned to see Oren and Jonouchi approach them, "Uh… you guys have… seen Hase at all?"

"...No," Kota answered.

"You liars shouldn't do anything reckless! Why did you go to such extremes on our teammate?!" Oren demanded.

"What extremes?" Kota asked.

"You killed Hase! So now, moi, will do the same to one of your allies!" Oren shouted, as he took out his own Sengoku Driver and setting it on his waist, and then pulled out his Lockseed which had the image of a durian on it, and the code "LS-12", "Hen… shin!"

**=DUR~IAN!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=*Guitar Riff*=**

**=DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~ DANGEROUS!=**

He then turned into Kamen Rider Bravo, and shoved both Kota and Micchy out of his way, before grabbing onto Mai, and putting one of his blades, the Durinoko up to her neck.

"I will only ask once more. You will admit to the murder of Hase, and turn yourselves in, otherwise… I will kill this mademousille," Bravo demanded.

Mai just struggled to get free from his blades, but Bravo kept his blade close to her.

"Crud… what do we do now…" Kota gulped.

However, Mai recalled something, and managed to use her free hand to take out the Sengoku Driver that Sid gave her.

'_I hope this is worth it...' _Mai thought to herself before she tried to put it on her waist.

"No you don't!" Bravo shouted before grabbing her other arm. While she struggled, Mai was able to put it on her waist, causing it to activate, a yellow buckle wrapped around her, and then the indicator glowed, with some strawberry vines appearing in the background, with the helmet having an archer-theme colored pink and violet, the eyes being like bug-eyes of the past, and those eyes being colored a blue color.

"A Sengoku Driver?!" Micchy, Kota and Yuya all gawked.

"Nani?!" Jonouchi gawked.

Mai struggled to reach for her Lockseed, but managed to pull it out, and unlock it.

**=STRAWBERRY!=**

And even though she struggled, she managed to hook up the Lockseed into the driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

A techno horagai began to play from the Driver as a metal strawberry that was pinkish appeared over Mai's head, however, both her hands were wrapped up, so she had no way of slicing the Lockseed open.

"Like you can be able to use that," Bravo chuckled, when she was able to shift her weight around and slice the Lockseed open.

**=HERE WE GO!=**

"EH?!" Bravo gawked before the Strawberry fell, knocking Bravo away, and forming an undersuit on her body.

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRI HEROIN!=**

The suit formed was pink with violet accents on her wrists, ankles, knees, legs, arms, and even her chest, making that resemble a bra of sorts. Inside the fruit as the helmet moved into place, it looked like a hood over Mai's head, with Rider bug-eyes and a silver mouthpiece, as a slice of strawberry slid into place, forming a red and white colored visor, along with the green part on top of a strawberry over her helmet. Then, the Strawberry armor on the outside slid into position over her chest, shoulders, and back. The shoulder parts looked like a vine that a strawberry would grow on, her chest area was shaped like a heart, another part then formed onto her back, and a violet part unrolled into a skirt just below her Driver.

"Mai turned into a Kamen Rider…" Micchy gawked.

"Sugoi…" Kota gawked.

The new Rider kicked Bravo off of her, and he gawked at her appearance.

"A fraise?" he gawked.

"Fraise… I like the sound of that…" Mai admitted, posing proudly in the new suit before pulling out a strawberry-themed bow. "Atashi wa, Kamen Rider Fraise."

"Tch!" Bravo growled as he rushed forward, and in response, Fraise unquivered a bow from a quiver on her back, loaded it into her arrow and fired it.

The arrow hit dead center, causing Bravo to falter and Fraise charged in, using her bow as a melee weapon, smacking Bravo around a little bit. Bravo tried to block the attacks with his Durinoko, but Fraise didn't let up, and she simply incorporated some dance techniques into her fighting style, making the fighting style seem unpredictable, and she then stopped, before walking back over to Kota, Micchy and Yuya.

"Nice job Mai-chan!" Kota smiled, giving her a high-five.

"Thanks," she smiled back, dropping her henshin.

"Mai-san, you were amazing," Micchy smiled.

"Grr… you… this fight is far from over!" Bravo shouted, as he took his leave, and Jonouchi stayed behind and by Micchy.

"Sheesh… what's his problem?" Kota asked.

"He thinks one of your Riders killed Hase," Jonouchi informed.

"Wait… he's really serious about that?" Kota asked.

"Yea," Jonouchi nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oren was stomping his way to the police station, unaware of someone spying on him. Just as he was going to cross a bridge, the person spying on him dropped down, and chuckled a bit. "Oren Pierre Alfonso… you really shouldn't have threatened my friends…"

"OH! You must be the one who killed moi's ally!" Oren shouted, quickly putting on his Sengoku Driver.

"As the kami-sama of the new sekai… you face the death sentence!" Yuya growled, placing his driver on his waist, and as Oren put his own Lockseed into his Driver and evaded him, he saw Kamen Rider Mars in Yuya's place.

"Nani?!" Oren gasped, "Where'd Yuya go… unless…"

However before he could even finish this thought, he was struck down by Mars with a scream. This scream could be heard for miles, and it was heard by both Mai and Kota, who rushed down to the scene to see what was going on.

"Kota… Mai… I'm glad to see you two are in good spirits," Yuya spoke, both of them seeing him without his cloak on.

"Uh… Yuya… did you just…?" Mai asked in worry.

"Murder someone not worthy of being in the new world? Yes… but you two need not worry. However… I wish to test you both," Yuya informed, using the Golden Lockseed to summon forth four new Lockseeds, and he tossed them to Kota and Mai.

Kota caught a pineapple Lockseed with the code "LS-05" and a strawberry Lockseed (the berry looking more triangular) and having the code "LS-06" on it. Mai, however, caught a Lockseed with a blackberry motif with the code "LS-15", and a blueberry Lockseed with the code "LS-16".

"Use those Lockseeds as you think you'll need to. As the kami-sama of the new sekai… I challenge you both," Yuya informed, showing his new Sengoku Driver to them both, and glancing at his Lockseed. "Henshin."

**=GOLDEN!=**

"Nani?! Where'd you get that Lockseed?!" Kota demanded, however, he had no response as a zipper appeared in the sky, and a golden and red apple began to lower over Yuya from a crack above him.

**=LOCK ON!=**

A standby tune of a European trumpet began to play, forcing Mai and Kota to put on their Sengoku Drivers. Then, Yuya sliced his Lock open.

**=COME ON!=**

**=GOLDEN ARMS!=**

**=ŌGON NO KAJITSU!=**

The armor dropped down onto Yuya, forming Mars' black, gold, and silver suit while his head was covered in the gold and red helmet of Mars before the apple slice fell through, forming the yellow visor, and the extra slices on the sides of the helmet.

"Ōgon Kamen Rider?" Kota gawked.

"...Yuya? Why…?"

"I'm testing you…" Mars told them.

"Kota-san, ikuzo," Mai insisted, and Kota nodded, as he and Mai both put on their Sengoku Drivers.

"HENSHIN!" They shouted, activating the Pine and Blueberry Lockseeds.

**=PINE!/BLUEBERRY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA/HERE WE GO!=**

**=PINE/BLUEBERRY ARMS!=**

**=FUNSAI, DESTROY!/SIGNORA OF NUNCHAKU=**

Thus, a pineapple dropped down onto Kota, while a blueberry bundle dropped down onto Mai, forming their normal bodysuits of their Rider forms, but when the armors unfolded, Gaim held a chain array with the mace being a pineapple, and Fraise currently wielding a set of nunchucks themed after blueberries.

"Come at me with all you got, Kota-kun, Mai-chan… I won't hurt you," Mars replied, but Gaim and Fraise looked like they were ready to battle to the death.

Fraise rushed in first, and began to try and smack Mars by twirling around her nunchucks, but while she managed to hit a few times, Mars mostly deflected the shots with his shield. However, he was so distracted by Fraise, that he failed to notice Gaim had managed to get behind him. He struck him in the back a few times, managing to hit him where he didn't expect it.

"Nice job, Kota-kun, Mai-chan. You both have impressive skills," Mars complimented before slashing at Gaim, managing to block Fraise's attack with the shield, and slash at Gaim, "...But you need to be more careful. The kami-sama of the new sekai would simply appreciate it."

"Mai, use the other one!" Kota shouted, as he took out his third Lockseed.

**=ICHI~GO!=**

"Uh… okay," she nodded, pulling out the Blackberry Lockseed.

**=BLACKBERRY!=**

**=LOCK OFF!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA/HERE WE GO!=**

**=ICHIGO/BLACKBERRY ARMS!=**

**=SHUSHUTTO SPARK!/FOUET MISTRESS!=**

Thus, a triangular shaped strawberry dropped down onto Gaim while a blackberry fell on top of Fraise. They unfolded with Gaim wielding several kunai and Fraise holding a blackberry whip.

"Throwing kunai, alright!" Gaim chuckled, as he tossed a few over at Mars.

"Uh Kota… you know that, despite popular belief, kunai are not meant to be thrown?" Fraise inquired, as Gaim kept tossing.

"I did not," Gaim admitted, as he kept on throwing.

Mars was able to block some, but a couple hit him in the knees, and causing him to falter.

"But it works for me," Gaim shrugged, as Fraise sighed, dashed forward and started to smack Mars with her blackberry whip.

Fraise managed to use her whip to hit Mars' hand, making him drop his shield, before using the same whip to grab his sword and yank it away from him.

"Nice job… Mai-chan… Kota-kun. You two truly are worthy to be in the new sekai," Mars smiled, retrieving his weapons.

Suddenly, Mars got hit in the head by a soccer ball before looking over to his left.

"What in the world?" Gaim gawked.

"Who knows…?"

"Look," Gaim noticed, pointing over to see it was Hikari.

"You dare attack the kami-sama of the new sekai without permission?!" Mars growled angrily, charging over to Hikari about to attack, when…

"NO!" Gaim shouted, quickly stopping Mars with his Musou Saber, "Leave my little sister alone Yuya!"

"Your… oh… my mistake. A family of a chosen shall not be harmed. My apologizes, Kota-kun," Mars apologized, backing up.

"Onii-chan… isn't this the bad man who's been hurting the other Riders of Zawame?" Hikari asked.

"Uh… wait, what do you mean?"

"There have been reports someone's been going around and hurting the Kamen Riders on the various soccer teams," Hikari informed.

"You know far too much Young Lady," Mars spoke, slicing his Lockseed once.

**=GOLDEN SQUASH!=**

"Move Kota," Mars ordered, as his blade glowed with golden energy, and he slashed the air, forming a golden energy apple slice in the sky, and Gaim rushed forward, taking a huge force of the attack to try and protect his younger sister.

However, the great force of the attack knocked Gaim into the side of a building and knocked him out and out of his henshin. Mars walked forward, and took her by her wrist.

"Lemme go!" Hikari screamed in fear.

"HIKARI!" Fraise gasped.

"If you want to see her alive… you best listen… take down the other Riders save for Micchy-san and his brother… all of them!" Mars demanded, as Kota rushed forward, and managed to get his sister out of Mars' grip.

"Mai-chan, take my sister and run for it!" Kota shouted.

"Got it!" Fraise nodded, now back in her main Strawberry Arms, and she got Hikari by her side.

"Kota… fine. I'll just take you instead!" Mars shouted, grabbing Kota by his wrist and knocking him out, before they teleported away in a golden light.

"Onii-chan! No… ONII-CHAN!" Hikari shouted.

"Hikari! STOP!" Fraise shouted, but they were too late, and Kota was gone.

"...Onii-chan…" Hikari whimpered.

* * *

About a day or two passed, and there was no sign of Kota anywhere, much to Mai and Hikari's worry.

"...Onii-chan… I'm scared…" Hikari whimpered in sadness.

"Don't worry… I'm sure we'll find him…" Mai tried to assure.

"Really?"

"Really,"

* * *

"I need more power," Kaito told someone over the phone.

_-What do you mean Kaito-kun?-_ a voice responded on the other end.

"I need the gear of one of your team's Riders."

_-Eh?! Why?-_

"...Why does Kazuraba Kota of Team Gaim have some of your gear?"

_-Wait… what?!-_

"He somehow got ahold of what looked like the core of your Drivers and one of your Energy Lockseeds," Kaito answered.

_-Are you sure?-_

"I saw him kill one of my team-mates right in front of my eyes! Yea, he has some of your gear!"

_-...Things have gotten far worse than I thought. Alright, Kaito… I'm on my way to give you a Genesis Driver and an Energy Lockseed.-_

"Roger. I'll see you soon. Love ya," Kaito replied before hanging up.

He simply began to think, worried about what would happen to her.

* * *

"Knuckle, Kurokage, Duke, Sigurd, Bravo," Mai listed off. "So the Riders who still have a known location are me, Ryugen, Gridon, Baron, Marika and Zangetsu-Shin, with your older brother being MIA."

"And that means…?"

"Missing In Action."

"...That's not good, is it?" Hikari asked.

"Nope," Mai informed.

"So… where are we going anyway?"

"Micchy told me to meet up with him at a certain location, and since I'm responsible for you until we find Kota, I kinda had to bring you along."

"Oh… okay…"

However, from nearby, there was an explosion, hearing it, Mai and Hikari rushed over to where they were going to meet up with Micchy, only to see Gridon and Zangetsu-Shin being knocked around like rag dolls.

"Nani?!" Mai gasped.

"Gridon and Zangetsu-Shin… by order of the kami-sama of the new sekai… for helping Team Baron… you face the death sentence!" a voice shouted, making Mai and Hikari look up to see… someone attacking them with the weapon Team Genesis' Riders all shared.

"Come on, we need to find Micchy and hide you somewhere safe!" Mai told Hikari. They rushed up, and saw Micchy backing away from someone, that someone being…

"Kota?!"

"Onii-chan!"

It turned out, to their surprise, that it was Gaim, except he was currently wearing a black suit of armor with lemon decorations on the side, a black piece in his mouthplate, and notably, he was wearing a cape with Mars' symbol on it. He then closed his Orange Lokseed, and a second Lockseed, being the same Energy Lockseed that Duke used before. The armor vanished, revealing him to be the real Kota.

"Onii-chan! I'm so glad to see you!" Hikari giggled going over to hug her brother.

"Uh… Hikari… I don't know if that's a good idea," Mai informed, as Kota suddenly shoved his sister off of him.

"O… Onii-chan?" Hikari said in worry.

"The kami-sama of the new sekai is looking for you…" Kota told her, making Mai look on in worry.

"Kota-san, what did Yuya do to you?!" Micchy shouted, bringing the group's attention to him.

"Made me a knight… and I will fight and kill anyone he deems unworthy of being in the new sekai," Kota informed.

"Is that why you killed my nii-san?! What did he do?!"

"Help Team Baron."

"That's all? That's STUPID! Kota, you know that! How would you feel if I killed your sisters just because they 'helped Team Baron'?!" Micchy shouted angrily.

"Likely something our sekai's you might do…" Mai muttered.

"If you even dare make a threat like that… then I will kill you…" Kota growled angrily, unloading the Lockseeds from his Driver, and in a dark tone announced "Henshin…"

**=ORANGE!/LEMON ENERGY!=**

This almost caused Micchy to freeze as Kota loaded in both Lockseeds, and sliced them open.

**=SEIYA! MIX!=**

With that, the orange armor Kota would normally use merged with the lemon armor used by Duke, forming the black armor from earlier before it fell on top of him and formed the armor Gaim was using not too long ago.

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! ...JINBA LEMON! HA HA!=**

"Uh oh…" Micchy gulped.

Gaim then charged forward with the Sonic Arrow and started slashing at Micchy, the teen just hardly able to evade the attacks. While dodging, though, Micchy quickly reached for his Sengoku Driver. However, it was knocked out of his hand, and he was knocked down to the ground.

"I will let you go… only if you apologize for the comment you made…" Gaim informed.

"I won't!" Micchy responded.

"Then accept your doom," Gaim started, about to slice his Lockseeds when...

"Onii-chan, stop!" Hikari shouted, rushing between Gaim and Micchy.

"HIKARI!" Mai gawked, but Gaim seemed to freeze when his eyes laid upon his younger sister.

"Move…"

Everyone looked to see Mars had arrived before moving the young girl aside.

"Kota-san… I hate to say it, but Micchy is now unworthy of being in the new sekai with such an attitude. ...Kill him," Mars ordered Gaim.

"Hai, kami-sama."

**=ORANGE SQUASH!=**

**=JINBA LEMON SQUASH!=**

Gaim then pulled back on the Sonic Arrow, charging it up, before firing, and knocking Micchy right out of the building.

"MICCHY!" Mai shouted. "Why… why Yuya?!"

"I just said, he was unworthy to exist in this new sekai. Now then… we must find Baron and Marika, and thus the plans can begin."

"Onii-chan, don't listen to him!" Hikari shouted, stepping in her brother's way.

"...Hikari… please move…" Gaim told her, and then Mars growled annoyed, and sent a golden energy wave to Gaim's head, changing his visor up a bit with the back now being golden, the visor now being a pale yellow, the outer edge now being black like Bujin Gaim's. "Out of my way,"

"Yuya, please stop doing this to my brother!" Hikari begged, going in front of Mars. "...I'll give you my soccer ball if you do…"

Mars glanced at the soccer ball and saw it was signed by Mai, and the Rider only scoffed before popping a hole in it, causing the air to leak out of the ball. Hikari gasped and began to cry, when suddenly, a purple crack appeared on her right hand.

"Hikari?!" Mai gasped, seeing this.

Mars simply chuckled at the sight, when suddenly, a silver bullet came from out of nowhere, flew past Mai, Gaim, Hikari and then smacked Mars right at the side of his helmet.

"GARH!" he screamed, faltering back, making Mai gasp before turning in the direction of the bullet, seeing a being dressed in all black from head to toe, accented with silver, and had red ruby-like pieces of armor on his ankles, wrists, chest, and helmet (which resembled a ring somehow), and was currently holding a silver gun with a black hand trimmed with gold.

"Wizard?" Mai gawked.

"_Yo_," he waved. "Someone told us we were needed here… some kid in silver… had a soccer ball, I think…"

"...Lapis… wait, _we?_"

"I'm here," a familiar voice said, walking in.

"Tsukasa-kun?"

"**Oi, why am I here?"** a third voice asked.

The group then turned to see a young man with windswept black hair with a red streak in it, red eyes, and wearing a white jacket, red shirt, blue jeans with red and black shoes, and he was clearly angry about something.

"Cause the guy with the soccer ball gave me a Ring to summon you here, cause I think you're needed," Wizard informed.

"**And why's that, exactly?"**

"Don't question it… just henshin already. Haruto, you handle the girl, I'll try and keep Mars away," Tsukasa ordered.

"Wakatta," the jewel-themed Rider nodded before rushing over to the crying Hikari. "Don't worry… I'll help you…"

"Onii-chan…" she cried.

"Ore wa... saigo no kibou da," Wizard informed, taking out a ring that looked similar to his helmet, except it was orange and silver, and he placed it over Hikari's finger. The Rider then shifted his Driver before placing Hikari's hand over the buckle.

**=ENGAGE! PLEASE!=**

Hikari then collapsed, and then a red portal appeared over her, in response to this portal, Wizard jumped into it.

During that, Tsukasa and the Rider with red-spiked hair both took out their buckles, Tsukasa's looking white and silver with a red transparent center, and the red-haired boy's looking sleeker with a silver color all-around, a T-shape in the center buckle, and four buttons (red, blue, yellow, and purple) to the side of it. Tsukasa then took out a card which had the image of a magenta Rider with black stripe on his helmet, green eyes, and a yellow pointer while the red-spiked hair boy pressed the red button and a tune began to play from it as he pulled out a black train pass, and the two posed, ready to take action.

"Hen**shin!"**

**=KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, multiple gray images of a Rider formed around Tsukasa along with several magenta cards, and pixels formed around the red-haired boy before forming a black and silver bodysuit. Red armor parts surrounded the black and silver body suit, and then attached as a red peach slid across his helmet before unfolding to form the eyes of the suit. Meanwhile, the gray images around Tsukasa collided with him, forming a gray suit of armor with an X motif, before the cards collided with his face, filling in the color exactly like it showed on the card.

"Decade, Den-O!" Mai gasped, recognizing them from the war of the Showa Era Riders and the Heisei Era Riders.

"**Heh heh! Ore… SANJOU!" **Den-O declared with a dramatic pose.

"Ikuzo, Den-O-san," Decade waved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wizard arrived at a soccer field through his magic circle, and it showed, while slightly grayed out, events that happened earlier. The sight showing Hikari, Mai, and Kota hanging out.

"So this is the girl's Underworld, huh?" Wizard noted, when part of the image shattered, and a giant mermaid themed kaijin appeared, looking very monstrous with its orange scales shining in the light, somehow able to swim in the air with her mermaid fin, and the scales looked sorta like a soccer ball of sorts.

"Yosh… here I go," Wizard announced, taking out another Ring, this ring being silver and orange like the Engage Ring, but the etching on it was more like a dragon than anything else. He shifted his Driver for a moment, and then put his hand on it.

**=DRAGO~RISE! PLEASE!=**

With that, a red magic circle appeared above Wizard as a giant silver, gold, black, and red dragon emerged from it, it let out a mighty roar and flew towards the kaijin, and began to attack it. However, the attacks began to get reckless, as the area surrounding the two kaijin and Wizard began to crack further, making Wizard groan.

A moment later, he came zooming forward on a silver, gold, and red motorcycle before making it jump up, causing it to unfold as it reached the dragon, and then it connected to the monster's back, forming larger wings, and placing the beast under Wizard's control. They then attacked the kaijin at full force, knocking it around for a little bit.

He then saw the kaijin was weak, he made WizarDragon fly high into the sky, and took out a Ring which had the image of a dragon and flames powering a foot, again with the silver and orange coloring.

**=CHOU NE, KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~!=**

With that, the dragon and motorcycle shifted to form a foot before he kicked the seat, charging right at the mermaid monster. However, it managed to knock Wizard and WizarDragon back, and they crashed close by where Kota, Mai and Hikari stood in the memory, and it was there Wizard saw a new Wizard Ring on Hikari's hand, showing what looked like a flaming kick hitting a soccer ball. "Man… deja vu," he shrugged, as he grabbed the ring, and scanned it.

**=CHOU NE, SOCCER STRIKE! SAIKOU~!=**

WizarDragon flew back up into the air, and Wizard jumped onto him, and when they did the kick maneuver, a flaming soccer ball formed in front of them, and Wizard kicked it, and this was the final strike to destroy the kaijin, with Wizard and WizarDragon landing.

"Fui," Wizard said in relief, dusting himself off.

* * *

Back in the real world, Decade and Den-O were slashing at Mars with thier swords as Mai watched over Hikari, whose body was covered in purple cracks. However, the cracks vanished with a bright orange light, before they faded, and Wizard jumped out, before he took out his blaster, and turned it into a sword and began to aid the other three Riders fighting Mars. However, all three all got hit by shots from the Musou Saber, seeing Gaim was there to fight them.

"Kota!" Wizard gasped, recalling the Orange headed Rider from the times they teamed up.

This made Gaim look over at Wizard, but he was rushed by Mai, who just pulled him into a hug. "Kota-san, don't listen to Yuya!"

"Mai…" Gaim muttered, unable to break free from her embrace.

"What're you doing, Kota? FINISH THEM!" Mars shouted.

Suddenly, Sonic Arrow blasts came from behind Mars, much to the shock of Wizard, Den-O and Decade. They turned to see a pink arabian peach-themed Rider with pale yellow eyes, and the a second Rider who had Baron's main suit, but the Lemon Energy Arms, and both wielded Sonic Arrows.

"Baron?" Wizard asked confused, as he approached.

"Do I know you?" Baron inquired of Wizard.

"A lot of the Riders here aren't the same as the ones you met before, Haruto," Decade told Wizard.

"Gomen, not familiar with alternate sekais that well," Wizard apologized

"**Less talky, more fighty!"** Den-O shouted.

"On it," Wizard responded, charging forward with Baron Lemon Energy Arms.

"Let me go Mai!" Gaim shouted.

"I won't! Kota, snap out of it, please!" Mai begged, not letting go. "Try to remember how much Kaito's helped you! You two are friends, not enemies!"

"Puh-lease! Why would I help someone from Team Gaim?" Baron asked.

"Not helping right now," Decade informed.

"How would you know?"

"Just keep quiet or stick to fighting Mars," Marika shouted, helping out Den-O, the two fighting in almost perfect synch.

"**What she said, Lemonhead," **Den-O added, adding the Lemonhead remark as a sort of insult.

Baron growled annoyed, and rushed over to help the other Riders.

"**Man… that Lock Dealer guy… he looked familar… not sure why…"** Den-O said to himself.

"Like you said, less talky, more fighty," Marika told him.

"Kota-san… you're not evil… you don't fight the others unless you have to… this isn't you… this isn't the young man I fell in love with," Mai told him, a tear dripping down.

"...love?" Gaim said in confusion.

"That's right, Kota-san… I never had the courage to tell you before… but I… I love you," Mai confessed, causing Gaim's armor to spark with energy for a moment, and then all of the golden energy left him, reverting him back to normal Jinba Lemon. Mai then closed the two Lockseeds, and just continued to hug Kota.

"Mai-chan…" Kota replied, not sure what else to say, apart from four simple words. "I love you too."

"Kota! You and Mai… you'll still be in the new sekai… and your love can be there as well, so long as you both help me with these annoyances!" Mars shouted.

"...Yuya… you're abusing this power… killing everyone who disagrees with every point of view you have… for that… we cannot join you. This new sekai you speak of… how can it be better than fighting for your loved ones?!" Kota shouted, as suddenly, a silver glow appeared in his hand, and then, a bulky looking orange themed Lockseed appeared.

"The Kachidoki Lockseed?!" Mai gasped.

"How can that Lockseed exist in this sekai… unless… you two are from the Kamen Rider no Sekai, not this sekai?!" Mars figured.

"So… that means…?" Hikari inquired, confused.

"We're not exactly from this world, Hikari… and sadly… we're not the same people you know from this world," Kota sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you're not from this sekai, Onii-chan is Onii-chan!" Hikari told him.

This made Kota and Mai smile in response before hearing Mars roar and attempt to launch the other Riders off of him.

"Mai-chan, let's do this thing!" Kota announced, as Mai took out her Genesis Driver and put it on.

"With pleasure," Mai nodded as Kota held the Kachidoki Lockseed and Mai held the Raspberry Energy Lockseed.

"HENSHIN!"

**=RASPBERRY ENERGY/KACHIDOKI!=**

They both posed and loaded the Lockseeds into the Drivers, and activated them.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SODA!/SEIYA!=**

While the Kachidoki Lockseed opened up like any normal Lockseed, the Raspberry Energy Lockseed opened up, splitting apart down the middle like a flower of sorts, with a blue "juice" of sorts flowing into the cup on the Genesis Driver.

**=RASPBERRY ENERGY ARMS!=**

A sort of soft pop tune played from the Genesis Driver, while the Kachidoki Armor dropped down onto Kota.

**=KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA! SHUTSUIJIN! EIN! EIN! OH~!=**

Above Mai, a large metal raspberry with red metallic parts and some parts having the blue energy in place of the red fell on top of her, forming the Fraise suit, except it had bright blue accents instead of the violet. Falling on top of Kota's head was a much bulkier and decorative orange that had more silver and red in it's design before it fell on top of Gaim, forming his suit. When the Raspberry opened on Fraise, the blue raspberry bits folded over her right shoulder while the rest folded like normal, revealing a helmet similar to the Fraise helmet, except the visor was blue, and the hood looked like it was pulled down to her neck. When the orange unfolded over Gaim, he looked more like a samurai than ever before with the bulky armor, his symbol over his chest, two horned-helmet with a bulkier mouthpiece, and flags with his symbol hanging from his back.

"Suge… Mai looks like a mixed berry and Onii-chan looks like a cool orange samurai!" Hikari gawked.

"Arigato, Hikari-chan," Mai waved.

"So… since Takatora switched from Zangetsu to Zangetsu-Shin… what would you be calling this form?"

"I did some French research since Bravo gave me the 'fraise' thing, and I picked a name out," she smiled, readying her Sonic Arrow. "Atashi wa, Kamen Rider Fraise-Forte!"

"Nice," Gaim nodded as Mars looked at them and growled, more annoyed than before.

"You two would dare go up against the kami-sama of the new sekai?!" Mars shouted angrily.

"You're no kami-sama, Yuya. Maybe it was a good thing Kota ended up with the Driver instead of you!" Fraise-Forte shouted, charging forward, and slashing at him.

"You clearly let the power get to your head, Yuya. But you abuse it, like was stated earlier. We fight to protect our friends and family… and… koke kara wa ore-tachi no stage daa!" Gaim shouted, wielding an orange and DJ themed shotgun.

"Saa, showtime daa!" Wizard shouted, as he, Den-O, Decade, Baron Lemon Energy and Marika all helped the two Riders fight Mars.

The seven Riders seemed to have the upper hand in numbers, but Mars never let his guard down for even a second, however, when Wizard, Den-O and Decade all tried to hit him with their blades, they were blocked, and Mars slashed at them all, knocking them back.

"Tch… we gotta power-up!" Decade growled annoyed, taking out a sort of touch screen.

Den-O just nodded as his red armor vanished, and he took out a cellphone of sorts, attached it to his buckle and it caused an item to appear, and thus he held up a huge red sword that had the red helmet from Den-O's previous armor alongside a blue turtle helmet, a golden yellow axe visor, and a purple dragon visor.

Wizard then took out a shiny looking ring which looked similar to his helmet, but it was silver and had a light diamond blue color to it.

"Ikuzo!" Gaim nodded as a silver glow appeared in his left hand before forming a golden key of sorts, with six fruit going around in a circle around an orange with the code of "LS-Infinity" and the six fruit in the outer edge going clockwise were a strawberry, grape, silver apple, banana, lemon and a muskmelon.

"Ano… Kota… doesn't that look a bit… different?" Fraise-Forte inquired.

"Your right…" Gaim agreed, "But no time to get picky. Isn't there a more powerful form you have, Mai?"

"Uh… I don't think so…" Fraise-Forte shrugged.

"No matter," Gaim shrugged.

**=KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA!=**

**=LINER FORM!=**

**=INFINITY, PLEASE!=**

**=FRUIT BASKET!=**

With that, the heroes made the final steps in order to prepare their final forms.

**=FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!=**

**=HI, SUI, FU, DO! BO, JABA, BYU, DOGO~N!=**

**=LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI! DAI-DAI! DAI SHOGUN! DAI-DAI! DAI-DAI! DAI SHOGUN!=**

A holographic train surrounded Den-O, and caused a new plate of armor to appear, his bodysuit turning red and white, with yellow train lights on his chest, and the visor looking like a bullet train with the visor being red, but having blue, yellow, and purple accents to it. Decade's armor then changed to a more black and silver look, with the magenta migrating to his eyes and the border around the Kamen Ride cards in his chest and around the card that had the image of his helmet between his eyes. Wizard was quickly surrounded by a diamond dragon, causing the black on his suit to turn silver, his helmet to gain a crown of sorts, and gaining a more regal appearance. Finally, Gaim had all of the Armor Parts from both his own, and this dimension appear around him, and collide, causing the Kachidoki Armor to fly off of him, revealing a silver suit of armor with a fruit basket design on his chest, a triangular helmet with a gold plate version of his symbol on it, and his visor being a rainbow of colors as well as a red cape forming from his back.

"I never get tired of seeing you use that armor," Fraise-Forte giggled.

"No time to flirt," Wizard shouted, giving Fraise-Forte a light smack on the head.

"Hey… that kinda hurt," Fraise-Forte fake-whimpered.

"Enough wasting time. Ikuze!" Gaim shouted, as he twisted the key.

**=DAIDAIMARU!=**

Thus, Gaim held his usual orange sword, Wizard summoned forth a silver, gold, and red sword with a handle like an axe blade, Den-O held his large sword, and Decade held up his usual blade.

"Minna, ikuzo," Den-O announced, talking in a different voice.

With a roar, the Riders charged in at Mars, with Decade and Den-O leading the charge, while Wizard attacked from behind with Baron and Marika, giving Fraise-Forte and Gaim chances to attack while his guard was down. Gaim and Fraise-Forte were able to quickly disarm Mars with their weapons, but he tried to attack the others, but Decade, Wizard and Den-O didn't let up, knocking him down to the ground, and the two Genesis Riders pulled back on their Sonic Arrows, and knocked him down.

"Grr… that's it!" Mars shouted, slicing his Lockseed thrice.

**=GOLDEN SPARKING!=**

His armor refolded, and spun wildly, causing his weapons to come back, and he tossed the shield, hitting Decade, Den-O, Wizard, Baron and Marika, and he slashed Gaim and Fraise-Forte causing them to all dehenshin.

"I don't know who you are… but you defied the kami-sama of the new sekai, so you shall face the death sentence. But not by my hands no," Mars began, as he looked over to Mai and Kota. "You two. You failed me once, but I will give you one last chance… obey me and destroy those who defy your kami-sama!"

As Mars roared this, though, he failed to see a soccer ball being thrown at him, it smacked him in the head, and he looked over to Hikari, who was holding her deflated soccer ball.

"You…" Mars growled, before another hit him, and he saw it wasn't Hikari who did it, but rather a male walking in, it turned out to be the very same person who brought Kota, Mai, Haruto, Ryotaro and Tsukasa to this world.

"Anta wa?" Mars demanded, asking the person who he is.

"Lapis," he started, finally arriving in front of the group. "Ore wa… Kazuraba Lapis, son of Kazuraba Kota and Kazuraba Mai."

"EH~?!" Kota and Mai gawked.

"So, you're from the future huh?" Mars figured.

"More or less," Lapis responded.

"Tch! Like that'll stop me." Mars shouted, slicing his Lockseed twice.

**=GOLDEN AU LAIT!=**

With that, his blade glowed gold before he slashed at Kaito and Minato, killing them both, and Mars just laughed.

"Mai, Kota, the world will be mine soon, meet me at the quarry outside of Zawame," Mars told them, as he used the golden power to teleport away.

"Kai...Kaito…" Minato said weakly, reaching for him.

"Minato-chan…" Kaito responded.

"I guess… this is it…" Minato sighed.

"Yea… but… if this is where I go out… I'm glad… I died… with the love… of my life…" Kaito said, smiling. Minato smiled back, and both breathed their last breath, causing several of the Riders to tear up at the sight.

"...Yuya… you… you MONSTER~!" Kota roared, about to dash out, when Mai grabbed his hand.

"Kota, we may know where he'll be, but we need a plan!" Mai told him.

"And this, is where we take our leave," Tsukasa said, waving, as he and Ryotaro left. Haruto dusted himself off, and glanced over at Hikari.

"You okay?" he asked, going over to her.

"...I… think so…" she sighed. "Onii-chan… you'll stop him, right?"

"...After all he's done… I will stop him… he's gone too far this time…" Kota told her.

"Kota-san… there's no I in team. We're doing this together," Mai told him.

"Mai-chan… I don't want to lose you…" Kota told her.

"We're a team, and I'm the only other Zawame Rider who can help you!" Mai insisted.

"...I hope you know what you're doing," Kota sighed, as he then hugged Mai, both smiling.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san… I brought you here to save this sekai from a grim fate. Please… let me help, too," Lapis replied.

"So… you're our son," Mai smiled.

"Do we save the world?" Kota inquired.

"I… can't tell you…"

"Kota, you don't ask people from the future about the future, because it can change the future," Mai informed.

"That… and Mars taking over this sekai has a negative effect on the sekai you two are from," Lapis added.

"EH?!" Mai and Kota gawked.

"It's true… if he conquers this world… he'll set his sights on your world… and in doing so… they somehow merge, and he asserts a rule over the whole planet… and since he has you two as knights… there's nobody who can stop him…" Lapis informed.

"Lapis…" Mai said in worried.

"...If you're certain about this… we'll stop him," Kota assured.

"But how… not even the S Ranked Energy Lockseeds could do that much," Mai added.

-You all still haven't figure that out yet?- a voice asked.

"Eh?! Sagara?!" Kota gawked before the man appeared before them.

"Yo, Kazuraba family," he waved.

"Techincally, we're not a family yet…" Lapis informed.

Sagara approached them, and he made a holographic picture of the Golden Lockseed appear. "This is the highest classed Lockseed in existence, X."

"X? Never heard of it," Kota noted.

"It's rare, and the most powerful class in the world. There's only one other item that has that same sort of power," Sagara informed, approaching Kota, and taking out the Kiwami Key. "This."

"The Kiwami Lockseed?"

"News flash Otou-san, the Golden Lockseed has the same source as the Kiwami Key," Lapis informed.

"Oh…" Kota said in amazement.

"So… they have the same rank of X?" Mai asked.

"Yep," Sagara informed.

"Maybe… if we could have a bit more power… we could stop Yuya," Mai figured.

"Onii-chan… or… different, Onii-chan… you gonna be okay?" Hikari asked.

"... I don't know… hey, Haruto, can you keep an eye on her?" Kota inquired.

"Sure thing," Haruto nodded.

"Thanks… alrighty, Mai, we've got to get going, and be ready,"

* * *

The following day, Mai and Kota arrived at where Yuya said his plans would begin, both of them were a bit worried about any sort of traps Yuya might've set for them.

"...I hope… this isn't how things would've gone, if our Yuya got the Driver," Mai admitted.

"Honestly Mai, I don't even want to think about that," Kota sighed.

Mai just nodded in response before turning her gaze to around the area, seeing a shimmer from nearby. Kota noticed it as well, and they both hurried to where it was coming from, and they saw Yuya, not in his Team Gaim attire, but in a new one, with a black coat, a red and gold t-shirt, red pants, red converse, and a golden cape. "So you've arrived, I'm glad. As you can see… you're now in the presence of the new sekai's kami-sama."

"Yuya… why?"

"I don't need to tell anyone the why. I can just say, the Ōgon no Kajitsu has given me the power to correct any wrong I see," Yuya started. "And now, you two shall be helping me in the new sekai."

Yuya then moved his hand, and unleashed a wave of golden energy at the two, and they both hung onto each-other, trying hard to resist Yuya's mind control.

"Kota… just remember… no matter what happens… I will always love you," Mai whispered to Kota.

Kota gave a nod, and they continued to try and fight off the golden energy, but it was getting harder and harder for Mai to fight it off, her eyes were blinking back and forth from their normal brown to a golden color.

"SILENCE! Both of you! You will obey me! And I will no longer provide any other chances for you to join me. I was generous before, but you will either join me willingly, join me by force, or be destroyed yourselves. And since you won't take the first, I'm going with option number two," Yuya growled as his hands glowed a brighter gold, indicating he was turning up the juice on his powers.

"Getting… harder… to… resist…" Mai muttered, her eyes still flashing between brown and gold.

"You two will help me," Yuya shouted, putting more energy into the golden wind he was sending at the two of them.

"...N-Never…" Kota growled, his eyes also flashing between brown and gold.

"YOU WILL!" Yuya roared as Mai's eyes ended up completely gold and was about to force Kota off her, but Kota just held on.

"Let… me go," Mai told him.

"I won't!" Kota shouted, holding onto her tighter, and the warm embrace quickly snapped Mai out of it.

"Thanks… Kota," she smiled.

"No problem… I'll always be there for you…"

"And I'll always be there for you."

Yuya just growled, attempting to increase his power even further, but he failed to notice anything else around him because of it. As a result, Lapis showed up nearby, and rushed up to try and get to his parents.

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Keep fighting it off, otherwise, both our worlds are doomed!" Lapis shouted.

"What would be wrong with a world under my control?! Team Baron would never bother us ever again, and no one will defy our wishes, Kota and Mai can remain in love, and I can keep our sekai in eternal peace. You would prefer to have your children live in a world of peace, wouldn't you?" Yuya responded.

"That does sound… nice," Mai admitted.

"No more Inves… no more reason to fight… no more worries," Kota added.

"No! Don't listen!" Lapis shouted, but Yuya increased the energy with his other hand, and it drowned out Lapis' voice.

"We could… be in love without any worries," Mai smiled.

"Eternal peace…" Kota also smiled.

"And those friends that do trust us will be with us forever, no one will threaten your family, and you'd be free to dance, play soccer, whatever it is you want," Yuya added, both Kota and Mai only hearing his voice now.

This caused the two to smile at each other, their eyes starting to flash between their normal color and gold once more.

"No one would threaten us…" Kota added.

"Not Micchy… not Sid… not Oren… nobody?" Mai inquired.

"Not a one," Yuya confirmed, "All you have to do is say you'll go along with this, and all of the promises I made, will be a reality,"

Both of them smiled, and their eyes turned gold, they both got down on their knees, when a faint voice could be heard shouting.

"_-san… Otou-san!"_ Lapis' voice could be heard, if hardly.

"Eh?" Kota responded first, beginning to shake his head, his eyes returning to their original brown as he looked over to Lapis, who was trying to approach them.

"Don't… listen!" Lapis screamed, trying to get to his parents.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to deceive you. If you become my most loyal of knights, I'll grant you the ultimate power to fulfill your desires," Yuya responded, still trying to control Kota and Mai while trying to shove Lapis aside.

"Fulfill our desires?" Kota responded, a small smile forming.

"I'd love that, Yuya-sama," Mai smiled.

"Don't listen to him! He's only going to turn his back on you the future will be a horrible place if you listen!" Lapis shouted.

"You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

"YOU'LL HAVE NO FUTURE IF YOU LISTEN TO HIM!"

"The future… will be bright," Mai responded.

"It… will… Right…?" Kota wondered.

"NO! Okaa-san! Otou-San! Listen to me, I went to the ends of the Earth to go back in time to stop this! I won't let all my hard work be in vain! Please, please, LISTEN TO ME!" Lapis screamed.

This somehow made a silver wind fly past them, making Kota snap out of the spell. But the gold wind was still blowing, and was about to make Lapis fly away, but when it seemed like it, Kota reached out and took his future son's hand, stopping him from being blown away.

"You're a Kazuraba… and Kazurabas don't let another Kazuraba be blown away!" Kota smirked, pulling Lapis in.

"Arigatou… Otou-san…" Lapis smiled as Kota pulled him over to him and Mai, bringing them into a hug, which caused the silver wind to overpower the gold one, and it was pushing Yuya back a bit.

"Yuya-sama!" Mai gasped.

"Okaa-san, snap out of it!" Lapis shouted, hanging onto Mai.

"Mai-chan, remember what you told me a little while ago? No matter what, I'll always love you," Kota shouted.

"...hai," Mai nodded.

Kota then leaned in close, and kissed Mai. Mai's eyes widened in response before she melted into the passion and returned the kiss, after they parted, her eyes returned to normal, and she held onto her future son, and all three hugged, the silver wind having blown Yuya all the way into a part of a cliff.

"What about all of the other Riders…?" Mai wondered, as the wind died down, and they had no idea what to do.

"Yo, Kazuraba-tachi," they all heard, surprising the trio as they looked to the South, revealing Sagara.

"Sagara?" Kota gawked.

"Remember how I told you the Kiwami Key has the same rank as the Golden Apple Lockseed Yuya has? Well… much like it, it can make dreams become a reality," Sagara informed.

"No way," Mai gawked.

As if on cue, Kota pulled out the Kiwami Lockseed, got an idea, and then closed his eyes, which created a separate Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed like Yuya's Gold one, but it was silver and blue in place of gold and red, with the code "LS-SILVER". Mai saw Kota do this, and put her hand in his hand, and it caused the Kiwami Key to glow even more.

All across Zawame, lights began to flash on the dead Kamen Riders' Drivers, and all but Ryoma and Sid started to regain consciousness, and knew where to go.

"Mai… Kota… why did you reject the sekai I was going to create?!" Yuya demanded as Kota put the Key away. "It was going to be perfect!"

"...I said this before Yuya… the Golden Lockseed has corrupted you… you weren't going to make it perfect… you were going to twist it beyond repair," Kota told Yuya.

"Try and tempt us all you want Yuya, it's not going to work!" Mai added.

"We're Kazurabas, and we never give up!" Lapis shouted.

"And we're the Kamen Riders of Zawame!" they all heard Kaito shout. Kota, Mai and Lapis all turned around to see Kaito, Minato, Oren, Hase, Jonouchi, Micchy, Takatora and Zack.

"Kaito-san, Micchy, Takatora!" Kota said in joy.

"It worked! We brought them all back!" Mai said in cheer, as Kota picked her up and twirled her around for a moment.

"Yuya… you tried to kill everyone who didn't meet your 'standards', but now… your golden rule won't become reality, and your golden powers won't work on us anymore!" Micchy shouted.

"Moi refuses to let you take over our sekai in such a cruel way," Oren added.

"Indeed," Jonouchi nodded.

"I may not know how to play fair all the time, but this time, getting dirty is a thing that will help me win," Hase announced.

"We'll protect our Zawame City and the other Zawame City!" Zack added in.

"Your death shall be a blessing onto both sekais," Takatora replied as well.

"For our loved ones, you will pay!" Minato announced.

"You will no longer abuse the power you have, and we will show you true strength," Kaito declared.

"Yuya… we'll stop you here before two sekais suffer," Mai announced.

"For the future… I'm going to fight here and now, with my Okaa-san and Otou-san," Lapis added.

"Yuya… you will pay for what you've done. You being Kami-sama will end here before it begins… because… Koke kara wa ore-tachi no STAGE DAA! MINNA! HENSHIN DA!" Kota shouted.

All of the Riders then put on their Drivers (in Mai's case she put on her Sengoku Driver and in Kaito's case he put on his Genesis Driver) and when Lapis put on his Sengoku Driver, it activated and the Rider Indicator changed to look similar to Gaim's plate, except for the abundance of silver, the visor being an apple yellow, and the background to it being a bright cyan.

"Henshin!" they all announced in unison.

**=ORANGE!/LEMON ENERGY!/BUDOU!/MELON ENERGY!/DONGURI!/MATTSUBOKKURI!/DUR~IAN!/PEACH ENERGY!/KURU~MI!/STRAWBERRY!/SILVER!=**

All of the Riders then loaded their Lockseeds into their Drivers, causing their next part to be announced in unison.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!/COME ON!/HAI~!/*Guitar Riff*!/SODA!/HERE WE GO!=**

Thus, all of the Armor Parts appeared above the Riders and dropped down, all of the announcements going up against each-other, drowning them out for the most part, except for one, the Silver Apple Armor Part, which dropped down a few seconds after all of the other ones.

**=SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!=**

With that, Lapis was covered in a white and cyan version of Gaim's bodysuit. Inside, his helmet formed, looking a lot like Gaim's, except instead of the horn, a sort of silver spear tip resembling an apple seed/core was there before an apple slice slid into place, creating the yellow visor, cyan back helmet, and the apple unfolded, looking a lot like Mars' armor, except the gold was silver and the red was cyan. With all of the Riders ready, Yuya growled angrily, taking out his own Lockseed, and quickly loading it in.

**=COME ON!=**

**=GOLDEN ARMS! ŌGON NO KAJITSU!=**

"I will do this… as the kami-sama of the new sekai… Bravo, Zangetsu-Shin, Ryugen, Kurokage, Gridon, Marika, Baron, you all face the death sentence! And no matter what… Gaim, Fraise… you two will be helping me sooner or later… and as for you… whoever you are… I don't know what'll happen to you, since you're from the future," Mars shouted.

"Hey, Lapis-kun… what are you going to call yourself?" Fraise inquired.

"Kamuro. Ore wa, Kamen Rider Kamuro," he informed.

"Nice," Gaim nodded, patting his son on the back before all the Riders turned to focus on Mars.

"Bring it on," Mars growled, charging forward.

"Kamen Riders… IKUZO!" Gaim shouted, leading the charge forward.

The first Riders to strike Mars were Bravo, Gridon, and Kurokage, the trio managing to distract Mars enough for Zangetsu-Shin, Ryugen, Marika, and Baron to fire their weapons at Mars' back. Gaim, Fraise and Kamuro all attacking him from the front, and then Gridon, Bravo and Kurokage got a chance to disarm him from the shield, and allow for all of the Riders to get some good clean hits. Mars screamed in pain at this, struggling to defend himself with only his sword, however, he managed to knock Kurokage, Gridon and Bravo away from him, but this left him open to an attack by Knuckle. Mars growled and slashed at him, knocking him to the ground.

"We need to step up the game here, Kota," Fraise pointed out, when suddenly, Mars growled angrily, and used the golden energy to knock everyone but Fraise, Kamuro and Gaim away, and keep them all stuck to sides of the quarry. More golden energy began to seep around Mars' body, and he began to chuckle.

"Mai. Kota. You two will join me… and I will keep my promises to you two…" Mars started, attempting to reason with them, but Fraise and Gaim just charged in, attacking Mars with their bladed weapons, which forced the Golden Rider to slash Gaim aside, forcing him out of henshin.

He then began to start up his gold magic to place Kota under his control once more when Fraise went over to Kamuro to try and think up a plan.

"What do we do?"

"Keep him away from Otou-san for a minute, I've got something that the future Otou-san told me to give to the Otou-san of the past," Kamuro informed

"Hai," Fraise nodded, switchin her Sengoku Driver for her Genesis Driver.

**=RASPBERRY ENERGY!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SODA!=**

**=RASPBERRY ENERGY ARMS!=**

With a swap of bows, Fraise-Forte fired the Sonic Arrow rapidly at Mars, knocking him aside, allowing Kamuro to rush over to Kota.

"Here," he said, taking out a special looking Lockseed that had a transparent violet back, with an orange image and the code of "LS-MIRAI" on it. "Future Otou-san told me to give this to you,"

"Arigato," Kota smiled. "Henshin!"

**=MIRAI ORANGE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=MIRAI ORANGE ARMS! MIRAI-MICHI ON STAGE!=**

Thus the normal Orange Armor part dropped down, but the under suit on Gaim looked different, the blue looking brighter to show off the new purple accents, which suddenly appeared on the Orange Armor Part, too, his mouthpiece having purple inside it, and Gaim now had a cape with his symbol on the back of it.

"Wow Kota-kun, you look amazing," Fraise-Forte complimented.

"Whoa! ...Now this is something else," Gaim gawked, admiring his new form before pulling out the Daidaimaru, which now was a blue color and the hilt was violet, and thus he smirked and charged forward, slashing at Mars with all of his might.

"Ikuze, Kota-san!" Ryugen shouted.

"Show no mercy for him!" Bravo shouted.

"Kick his butt!" Kurokage added.

"Show him what it means to mess with Zawame, Kazuraba!" Zangetsu-Shin added.

"Save both of our worlds!" Knuckle encouraged.

"Never give up Kazuraba-tachi!" Gridon cheered.

"You're the only one who can finish him off!" (Marika shouted.

"Show him true power, Kazuraba!" Baron told them.

"Ganbare Otou-san!" Kamuro added, kicking Mars back.

"...Kota… NEVER GIVE UP!" Fraise-Forte shouted as well, firing a few shots at Mars.

Gaim nodded, and rushed in, unloading his Lockseed and combining his two weapons.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JYU, HAKYU, SEN!=**

**=MIRAI ORANGE CHARGE!=**

Spinning the combined weapon, Gaim rushed at Mars, slashing him multiple times, with an orange and a clock image appearing as he did so, and this attack managed to free the other Riders from the golden energy grasp.

"Minna, let's finish him off… TOGETHER!" Gaim shouted next, when a soccer ball came flying from out of nowhere, and it smacked Mars on the helmet.

"Seriously, why does this keep happening to me?!" he said annoyed, when all of the Riders turned to see Hikari, now wearing a custom made Team Gaim jersey.

"Minna! Use the Soccer Ball!" Hikari shouted.

"That seems like a good idea," Baron admitted as Mars threw the soccer ball away, Hikari tossed it back over to the Riders, and thus, Bravo led them in.

**=DURI~AN SQUASH!=**

Bravo began to juggle the ball with his feet, causing it to store energy in it, gaining a durian green color on it before he kicked the ball over to Gridon.

**=DON~GURI SQUASH!=**

Thus, Gridon began to kick it up and down for a moment, causing it to became acorn brown, before sending it Kurokage's way.

**=MATTSUBOKKURI SQUASH!=**

Thus the ball gained a black glow, with Mars trying to halt the Riders with the golden energy, but it wasn't doing that much, as Kurokage passed the ball over to Zangetsu-Shin.

**=MELON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

The ball suddenly turned muskmelon green and cantaloupe orange when Zangetsu-Shin balancing it with one leg, and then kicking it over to his brother.

**=BU~DOU~ SQUASH!=**

Ryugen followed this up with a juggling from the knees, bringing on a purple glow, before kicking it towards Knuckle.

**=KURUMI SQUASH!=**

Being a goalie, Knuckle caught the ball, giving it a yellow-orange glow before throwing it towards Marika.

**=PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!=**

She began to balance it with her Sonic Arrow's edges, and then she kicked it and sent it to Baron, with the ball now glowing pink.

**=LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

Baron then began to kick it on one knee, and then giving the ball a yellow glow before kicking it over to Kamuro.

**=SILVER SQUASH!=**

Kamuro then rushed forward with the ball, giving the ball a silver glow before headbutting it Fraise-Forte's way.

**=RASPBERRY ENERGY SQUASH!=**

The Raspberry Energy Rider caught the sphere, making it glow raspberry blue before holding it out for Gaim.

"Kota, give it the final strike!" she shouted.

"No you don't!" Mars shouted, sending a wave of golden energy at Fraise-Forte, making her begin to lose her grip on the ball.

"I'd better hurry," Gaim noted.

**=MIRAI ORANGE SQUASH!=**

And thus, Gaim made a flying drop kick over towards Fraise-Forte, but he kicked the ball instead, adding an orange glow to it.

"Mirai United Orange Unstoppable Soccer Kick!" Gaim shouted, as it flew forward, glowed a rainbow of colors after it left Fraise-Forte's hand, and towards Mars at an astonishing speed. It hit him dead center, shattering his Sengoku Driver and the Golden Lockseed, and forcing Yuya out of his Rider form, with blood dripping down from his chest.

"Yuya…" Gaim muttered, panting a bit as he approached Yuya's body, "It probably was better that I got the Sengoku Driver after all… because… even without Helheim… Yuya would've become a monster."

"...Yea… it's sad to think of it… much less live it…" Fraise-Forte added as the Riders closed their Lockseeds and reverted to their civilian forms, Kota picking up the Golden Lockseed, despite the damages, it looked like it would be able to work one final time.

"Onii-chan… er… other Onii-chan… you're not going to use that, are you?" Hikari asked.

"No… this thing has caused nothing but problems," Kota said, and thus, he crushed the Golden Lockseed, and he let it fall down to the ground.

"Ano… Kota… I don't know if that was a good idea…" Mai started.

"Why not?"

"How are we supposed to get home now?" Mai pointed out.

"The same way you got here," Lapis answered, approaching his parents from the past.

"Hey Lapis… you're a great Kamen Rider," Kota complimented.

"Yea, and we're really proud of you," Mai smiled.

"You… you did this?" Hikari asked Lapis, referring to bringing Kota and Mai from the main Rider world to hers.

"Yea. Yea I did. Thanks for the help in stopping Mars, you're amazing," Lapis complimented.

"Arigato," Hikari giggled.

Kota and Mai then nodded, and Kota took out something, and Hikari smiled a bit.

"My soccer ball? I thought Mars popped it,"

"We managed to repair it," Kota informed.

"This means a lot to you I'm sure. So please… even if we're gone… use this to remember us by," Mai told Hikari.

"Hai," she nodded.

"Also… give these to this sekai's version of me," Mai informed, taking out the two Drivers.

"Are you sure about that Mai?"

"Yea, not like I'm gonna be in an instance where I'm gonna need a Driver."

"Okay," Hikari sighed, taking the Drivers and Lockseeds as Kota and Mai turned to Lapis and they all gave a nod.

"We're ready to go home," Kota confirmed, "But just know that the time we did have here… it was amazing,"

"Hai… not only because of all the fun we had… and me becoming a Rider… but… because," Mai started, when Kota pulled her into a kiss, "I got to confess my love for you… Kota."

(Insert Theme: Your Song by Gaim no Kaze)

Kota just blushed, smiling at Mai's actions before they hugged, and waved to the AR Versions of the Riders from their world.

"See you soon, Okaa-san, Otou-san," Lapis waved, as he kicked the soccer ball their way.

* * *

Soon, Kota and Mai woke up, seeing they were back at the soccer field where they both first met Lapis.

"Huh?" Kota yawned as he and Mai stood up.

"We're here, we're home," Kota smiled.

"Was it… all a dream?" Mai wondered.

They began to think when they saw a soccer ball with a sticky note on it.

"A note?" Kota wondered, picking up the ball and reading the note, "'Dear Otou-san and Okaa-san, thank you so much for helping fight for the future. You may have thought it was a dream, but I hope this will give you something to remember me by, even if you don't have me as a son in your world's future, or you do. Always know this, I love you, and should you need help, I'll be there for you… just like you were for me. Your son, Lapis.' It wasn't a dream Mai-chan."

"Then… that means you really love me?" Mai asked.

"Of course I do. And I always have," Kota smiled, as Mai gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good," she smiled. Kota just smiled back at her and gave her the note, and then she put the note away, and picked up the soccer ball. "I know you gotta look for Micchy and Takatora… but can we play one quick one-on-one game?"

"...I guess so," Kota shrugged.

Thus, she put the ball down, and the two began to play a quick game, both smiling and enjoying their time together. With that short time, Mai won the match.

"And the score's five to nothing! I win!" Mai cheered.

"Thanks for the match, Mai. Now, I gotta get going… gotta find Takatora and Micchy," Kota told her.

"Then don't let me stop you any further. Go get 'em," Mai encouraged Kota, giving him one quick kiss on the cheek. Kota then dashed off, hoping that despite the adventure in the different world, he would still be able to reach Takatora and Micchy in time.

* * *

Now, the focus goes to Zawame City in the year of 2018 being three or so years after the Inves Invasion had ended, the Armored Riders managed to save the Earth. At that moment, Kota was waiting outside of a hospital room, pacing back and forth. But it wasn't long before the doctor came out, and Kota had a smile on his face. He walked into the room to see Mai holding a small bundle in her arms.

"So… that's our son," Kota smiled happily.

"Hai," Mai nodded equally as happy.

"He's got your eyes," Kota smiled.

"He's got your hair," Mai giggled.

"So, what are you going to name him?" the doctor asked.

The two looked at each other, recalling what happened years before, before nodding.

"We're gonna call him Lapis," Mai informed.

"Kazuraba Lapis… nice name," the doctor smiled.

"Yea. Also, good to see you again, Minato-chan," Kota smiled.

"Same here Kota," the doctor, who turned out to be Minato, smiled back.

"Welcome to the world, Kazuraba Lapis-kun," Mai smiled.

* * *

Years later, in the year 2035, a 17 year old Lapis admired the world around him, which was what one could describe as the perfect blending of nature and technology. Lapis just smiled as he looked at the tree he was standing by, which was where Kota proposed to Mai many years ago.

"Otou-san… Okaa-san… this future… it's beautiful," Lapis smiled. He then took out a ticket and glanced at it, seeing the date on it was July 19, 2014, and then he put it away and walked down hill, and saw his parents approach him.

"Lapis… did you get help from Den-O again?" Kota asked with a slight chuckle.

"How else do you think I was able to go back to save the here and now?" Lapis responded with a small chuckle.

"True," Mai nodded.

"C'mon, Lapis. It's getting late. Let's go home and have dinner."

However, just as he said that, someone rushed up to the trio, and he looked sorta like the civilian Den-O, except for his brown hair, navy blue t-shirt, and otherwise all black clothes.

"Lapis. Something's going down in the past. We need your help," he panted.

"...Oh boy, not again. Don't be late for dinner now, you hear, Lapis? I'm making your favorite," Mai told her son.

"I won't, I promise!" Lapis smiled, taking out his Sengoku Driver while the other boy took out a buckle similar to Ryotaro's. "Ikuzo, Kotaro!"

"Hai."

"HENSHIN!"

**=SILVER!=**

**=STRIKE FORM!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!=**

Lapis turned back into Kamuro as Kotaro transformed into a blue and silver version of Den-O with new bulkier armor appearing on his torso, his visor being red, before the two prepared their weapons, and headed off, with Mai and Kota smiling at their son and his friend.

"Jaa ne, Kazburaba Lapis," Kota waved.

Kota and Mai just smiled at this.

_(The scene ended with a zipper closing shut to show a cyan background with Kamuro's logo, and the Silver Lockseed, and when the zipped closed, so did the Lockseed. This also ended Your Song.)_

* * *

Pikatwig: And that my friends, is A World For Us All.

KKD: Phew! That took some time to work on, but it sure was fun at the same time.

Pikatwig: *sighs* Lots of movies… and I came up with this while having some insomnia no joke. Anyway, I would normally ask you what you liked about this, but since you'll be doing a One-Shot Review of this on YouTube, I'm gonna wait.

KKD: Uh… wait… was I? ...I thought I was gonna hold off Rider and Sentai related reviews until a certain point. But when I do get around to it, I'll let you know.

Pikatwig: Alrighty. I can wait a long time, regardless, tons of references are sprinkled in here. Can you explain why Sid and Den-O had some deja vu, why Hikari asked if Bando was a Rider, and why Akira said if she was a Rider, she'd call herself Mercury?

KKD: Well, Sid's actor had appeared in Den-O before, episode 3-4 specifically. As for Akira calling herself Kamen Rider Mercury, I believe you told me it was because her actress played Sailor Mercury. As for why Hikari would ask why Bando was a Rider… I don't remember at the top of my head.

Pikatwig: Bando was Kamen Rider TheBee and Zolda.

KKD: Oh right. Sorry, I forgot about that. *Chuckles nervously*

Pikatwig: Yea. And it makes the time when Bando cowered in fear at Oren a sight to behold… *rolls eyes* Regardless, wanna know why here, Lapis is Kota and Mai's son and not the blue Overlord?

KKD: ...Actually yea. You never told me, so go ahead.

Pikatwig: Well… it's because originally, I misread his name of Kamuro as Tomorrow, that, coupled with how his Indicator looked like Gaim made me think he would be from the future. Anyway… as for my favorite part, it was when Mai first turned into Fraise.

KKD: Who is our, or rather your, OC Rider who first debuted in Mega Gaim on my profile.

Pikatwig: Yea, that's the truth. So, Decade, Den-O and Wizard all appeared because well, I dreamed of them appearing in the movie, and I found reasons why. Decade because AR World, Den-O because he's the first fruit themed Rider and Wizard… he played soccer. Makes sense, right?

KKD: Yea, it makes sense.

Pikatwig: And thus, we shall end this off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
